When the Clouds are Gone
by Forfun100
Summary: At the end of this year at Hogwarts all Felicity will want to do is go back to Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1 Starting right where you were

A new year doesn't mean much change to Felicity. Her father Sirius Black is now on the run, and as is her life is messed up. Her foster sisters have just committed sucide, and her heritadge is now know to the wizarding world. She can't choose which she would rather be at. When the Hogwarts express takes her back to school she is met with her only friends. Harry Potter, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George.

But how will she survive this year when at the very mention of the tri wizarding tounament makes her insane? How will she keep her composure when Rita Skeeter is down her throat twenty four seven. Will Dumbledore be able to help her? Or is this fight all hers?

This year she will face termoil, pain, and hope in order to help Harry through the tournement as well as find a way to speak with her father.


	2. Chapter 2 What if the rain keeps falling

Felicity could not believe what had happened. She didn't know if she should be pissed that the minister had in plain texts kidnapped her, or if she should be mad at herself for not caring enough to do a dammed thing about her situation.

"Where is your father?" Felicity was questioned by an intimidating aurror.

"If I knew where he was wouldn't you think I'd have been with him?" Felicity scoffed at him.

"Look it's two thirty in the morning I don't want to be here as much as you don't but-"

"No I want to be here less sir I can guarantee that. Because when I go back to my foster family I will have to prepare for a funeral! A Funeral! For my foster sister's who killed themselves the day I came home from king cross! They were fifteen! And not to mention all the crap that I had to deal with at the station! I was threatened people want their children taken out of school because of me! and you know what sir it's all because of my dammed heritage!" She huffed in the chair she was bound to.

"Calm down and answer the question so we can get out of here! "

"No! I have no friggen idea where my father is!"

"What are you doing?" Felicity looked over the aurror, and saw professor Dumbledore, "Felicity what are you doing here?"

"Well long story short I was kidnapped by the minister and now I'm being questioned for god knows what." She looked at her professor.

"Kidnapped?" The aurror looked at her.

"Yes he came into my room and took me here unwillingly. That's the basics of kidnapping." Felicity calmed herself.

The aurror and Dumbledore got into a bit of an argument that ended in Dumbledore undoing the spell that bounded her to the chair, and taking Felicity out of the dull dark room.

"Okay Felicity let's get you home." Dumbledore led her down a hall way everything was so polished and clean. The thing Felicity noticed most of all was that it seem abandoned there was no one there. "You're probably wondering why the ministry is this way. Well for starters it's two in the morning. No one every comes down here without a good reason. This is where the aurrors work most of them are out looking for... your dad actually." Dumbledore smiled.

They passed numerous doors but as they passed one specific door Felicity heard whispers, "you do belong..." she stopped and looked at the door, "You have mission here. You do belong.."

"Felicity? " He walked over to her, "ah... to department of mysteries. "

"I hear whispers." She looked up at the old kind faced man.

"Well that means there's a destiny waiting for you." he smiled at her, "But that's another near death experience for another day." Dumbledore laughed. When they reached a lobby looking area Felicity saw the reporter who had chased down her car.

"Miss. Black!"

"Oh dear God."

"Dumbledore may I borrow your student?" She put her hand on the small of Felicity's back. Felicity wanted to say don't touch me and smack her hand but it was two in the morning.

When Dumbledore didn't respond she took Felicity's hand and led her to the fountain in the middle of the lobby area.

" I'm Rita Skeeter _daily prophet_. So Miss. Black take us back all those years ago when you last saw your father." She pressed Felicity for the latest scoop.

"Despite previous judgment ma'am I love my father very much I always have." Felicity sighed.

"How did your mother react to the news of our father escaping?"

"My mother is dead ma'am. She has always been dead."

"What was your reaction to your father trying to kill Harry Potter?"

"Well he didn't but Harry is one of my only friends at Hogwarts he's almost like a brother."

"So is there a 'special connection' or romance between you two?" she winked disgustingly.

"No... We're thirteen... almost fourteen."

" How do you and Harry Potter relate to each other?"

"Easy we both had our parents taken away from us by a bunch of bastards." Felicity smiled, "goodnight ms. Skeeter. "

Felicity walked away smiling. "I'm ready to go professor."

"Alright Felicity lets go."

"Albus good to see you" A red headed man shook his hand.

"Arthur good to see you."

"Hello I'm Arthur Weasly." He presented himself.

"Your Ron's dad aren't you?" She smiled, he nodded, "I'm Felicity."

"So your Felicity. My I heard Ron try and convince my wife you were nothing but good all night. By the way I apologize on behalf of my wife that should never have happened. Plus your just his child that has no impact on your character."

"Thank you sir." She blushed a bit, "Well I have to get some sleep I have to plan a funeral in the morning." She tried to get passed him but was stopped.

"Why?"

"My foster sisters they... took their lives and I have to plan their funeral sir."

"I'm sorry. Well your family will surely be in my prayers."

"Thank you sir" Dumbledore led her away and apperated her to her house.

"See you at the start of term Felicity."

"Professor." She stopped him before he left. "Do you think people will take their kids out of school because of me?"

"Some people are very protective of their children. If they do their loss, but it's nothing you can't handle. Felicity the sorting hat told me who you were during your first year. It told me everything so I know you can handle this. You've handled so much more. Goodnight Felicity."

"Goodnight." and yet again she was alone. she went to her bed, but she couldn't sleep. She would doze off for a bit but she would just see things she couldn't explain scare her.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later Felicity was asked to speak at their funeral. Felicity wanted to decline but she did as she was told and wrote out a speech.<p>

The day of the funeral had arrived. The boys weren't going and Felicity wanted to do the same but was forced to go anyway.

Heartfelt music was played, people cried their eyes out, and reminisced. The pastor went into a drabble about life after death. When he had finished Felicity was asked to speak.

"Hello everyone, I was asked to write a tearful goodbye for my sisters. I was asked to make something that meant a lot to people. But the truth is I'm not good at that sort of thing. My sisters weren't even related to me, but all the same we cared... enough. We never got the chance to be close. They were reserved, but they always meant well.

"To tell you the truth the reason I'm standing here is because they decided to end their own lives. They well... they were unhappy with who they were and so they made a choice. They chose to end everything. They were similar to me in a way we were abused so we were sent to the same home. To them it was their real home. This place... It's just a place to me it isn't home.

"I only knew they for four whole years. When I turned eleven I left for boarding school and only came back for the summer holidays. They... didn't smile a whole lot, they rarely laughed at all, and I'll be damned if they used the word love more than four times during their time on this earth. But they were the first people to not just call me pretty, but they called me beautiful.

"They were put on this earth together for a reason. They were each other's friend, their shoulder to lean on, their other half if you will. They were exactly the same from their looks, to their cloths, right down to their personality. They came into this world together and they left together. I'm sorry to say I don't think they would have had it any other way.

"They in many ways were average. They got average grades in school, they had average fashion, they were average height and weight. But their thoughts were so different. They only saw the bad things in life. They would see the world in black and white, good and bad. when something happened they thought of how bad it was they never stopped to take a look at what was right in front of them.

"Stacy and Jackie... They were extraordinary and I am so happy I got to know them as who they were. But at the same time I couldn't talk to them without being brought down to reality of what was and what can never be changed. They lived very far in the past and they never found their way to the present.

"I will take what I have learned from them and their miss-steps. I will take what they learned on their short journey through life and build up myself on their failings and successes. If they have taught me anything it's don't be afraid to let go, and don't dwell in the past. Now before I go I have a poem I found that is fairly appropriate

"As humans we are born thinking we can handle everything.

"As babies we handle nothing.

"As children we handle saving princesses from dragons.

"As we age we feel we know everything.

"We hold on to all that is thrown at us.

"As we hold more responsibility we increase our ideas of ourselves.

"But as we all know we cannot handle everything.

"So we fake smiles, and nod to get by.

"We think this makes us brave.

"All it does is make us arrogant.

"But those who let go who give in to doubt.

"Those who have the courage to say no more.

"Those are the ones who are truly the bravest of us all.

"Thank you" Felicity stepped down off the pew and into her seat. At the end of the ceremony Felicity refused to see the open caskets and say her final goodbye to her sisters. She left the funeral home and walked through the cemetery. She walked through rows and rows of head stones then she stumbled across one that caught her eye. It read 'To my loving father. You weren't given a chance to be free on earth. So Jesus gave you a chance to be free in heaven.' Felicity smiled she thought it was sweet of his daughter. It reminded her of her father.

* * *

><p><em>Alright This is all for her being so sad trust me things get better this is only summer so get ready sorry for her being angsty and religous if it offended you it was a funeral don't worry it will get better.<em>


	3. Chapter 3 Walking in Blind

Felicity was for once relieved to go back to school. She was actually praying to go back. The muggle world was bringing her in to a state of depression as it was. On the day she was to leave she packed her books and tied up any loose ends.

"Felicity! Hurry up you said you wanted to leave earlier this year!" Her mother bellowed up the stairs.

"Coming!" Felicity called down. She gathered her things and ran down the stairs.

"Come on let's go! Let's go!" Her father called from the front seat.

Felicity jumped into the car and they drove off, after she had said her good-byes.

_Wait a minute. _she thought, _It's seven thirty... Oh well. _It was defiantly better to go straight to school than to get caught in the crowd, but hopefully that will have blown over by now right? Well her little encounter with Rita Skeeter had been quite a scandal in the wizarding community.

When she arrived at the station she had three hours till the train would leave. She walked to platform nine right before she reached platform ten she ran through the barrier to the Hogwarts Express. Not to her surprise the train had not yet arrived. No one else had either, for that matter.

Felicity took a seat on the floor leaning against her trunk when she saw a copy of _the Daily Prophet _abandoned it seemed almost as if it was floating towards her. She got up and grabbed it, the paper was from late June.

**Exclusive Inside Scoop with Black's Daughter**

it read,

Top news reporter Rita Skeeter gets an exclusive interview with Blacks daughter that will now be reported. 'From the moment he escaped I just knew they would question me' his daughter says, 'He's terrifying to be around really. One time he hit me when I was only two.' His daughter relived the horrifying experiences of living with her father. 'I don't know what I'd do if he ever hurt anyone else.' she explained. As if the poor child didn't need anything else to make her life more tragic her mother is dead which brought the poor girl to tears. There is information from a secret source that would lead us to believe she and 'the boy who lived' are in a intimate relationship.

At the last sentence Felicity crumpled up the paper. 'The b****' Felicity said. she looked around no one was there and there was an absence of a trash can. She couldn't explain why she did what she did next but she bit it, and tore the paper to shreds. Finally she chucked it across the railroad tracks.

"The least she could have done was use my name. It's a pretty average name not hard to spell." She chuckled to herself. The platform began to rumble and a loud whistle rang throughout the empty platform. The sound reverberated in Felicity's ears. Smoke filled the bland, blank area.

Once the smoke had settled Felicity looked up and saw the Hogwarts Express in front of her. She waited a bit before approaching the train. She went onto the train and found herself a compartment. She hauled her stuff to the over head shelf. She sat down and brought her legs to her chest.

She looked out the window on to the platform she looked for the first kids to come. She looked out the window trying not to hope or count on Harry, Hermione, Ron, or the Twins to sit with her.

She saw the portal open and out came Draco Malfoy.

_Wait Draco? _Felicity checked her watched it was still only nine o'clock _what the Hell? _He saw her in the window looking at him. She stuck her tongue at him unable to think of anything else to do. He hugged his mother, and shook his dad's hand before also getting on the train.

Felicity swiveled in her seat to face away from the window.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the girl that all the buzz is about." Draco smirked at her compartment. He leaned on the door frame with one hand in his pocket.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Felicity smirked back.

"I wanted to see Potter's new girlfriend and trust me he could do better."

"Oh go grow some balls Malfoy or you may be Harry's next girlfriend."

"Ha, Ha very funny you're the clever little sprite of the Potter's group aren't you?"

"Well if I'm a sprite than what does that make you? A rat maybe?"

"I'd shut it if I were you, you are after all known as a helpless little girl without her daddy."

Felicity stood up and punched him in the nose. "Do everyone a favor Malfoy get lost in the woods and don't come back."

"As much as that is a tempting offer, you know to get the hell away from all of you Gryffindors. I'm afraid I am doing society a great deal of good."

"Doing what exactly?"

"Keeping gits like you in line." he pushed her back into her compartment.

"Wouldn't this year be so much better if you just went away and only your mangled remains were found? Because I have a guy for that."

"To scared to do it yourself?"

"No it's just my guy would make it look more like suicide." Felicity neared him.

"Get your filthy blood traitor self away from me Black." He ran down the hall to his own compartment.

"That's what I thought" Felicity sat back in a slouched stance letting her golden hair fall in front of her face. She stretched her long legs so to take up as much room as possible. She looked like a cat that was lazily basking in the sun.

She watched as more people came to the station. Felicity regained her posture and looked lazily out the window. Her piercing green blue almost unnatural eyes caught glimpses of people but there was one girl in particular that made her stare.

This girl was exotic unlike any other she had ever seen before. She had dark hair to the point of being black. Her eyes a glistening blue like a midnight blue she looked dazed or maybe she was just tired. This girl she had broad shoulders and a firm jaw line similar to Felicity's. Felicity looked away and laughed to herself because one of her first thoughts was, _Damn that girl has big boobs. _She laughed to herself again, _stop being so damned crude Felicity. _She scolded herself but when she looked up to see the girl she was gone. "whatever" Felicity said aloud this time once again searching the crowd.

She checked the time again. "HOW CAN IT ONLY BE TEN?" She sighed "Oh boy this should be a long day." She turned Her attention to the lot of new students continuously walking passed her compartment. "Silly first years, scared of me are they, or maybe they're just intrigued." Felicity laughed, "Or maybe it's because I'm in a dress and I've probably been flashing them for half an hour." Felicity quickly put down her legs and smoothed down her sweater dress. The tennis shoes she was wearing made a loud noise when they hit the floor.

Finding herself bord and no one to talk to insight Felicity thought she had to have something to read in her trunk. She looked through her luggage for something to read.

"Well isn't that a lovely sight to see." She heard a male voice say as she was standing on her seat going through her trunk.

"Shut it." She laughed coming down to eye level with Ron. "Or you may just end up mangled in the woods next to Malfoy."

"Good to see you kid." He hugged her.

"I heard what you did for me."

"Yeah I heard about you sisters. I'm sorry."

"Well they brought it upon themselves anyway." She edged him off the topic of her sisters.

"How so?"

"Suicide"

"Oh"

"It's okay though I'm over it." She said quickly before he could comfort her, "Have you seen the _Prophet_?"

"Yeah... That article about you and Harry being intimate made me laugh so hard." Ron took a seat.

I know right it's absurd! We are just kids after all." Felicity laughed with him.

"Hey guy's sorry I took so long." Harry came into the compartment.

"You missed it Harry Felicity here flashed me." Ron joked.

"More like you went looking up my skirt." She laughed.

Almost in unison her and Harry said, "You dirty, dirty whore you."

"Hey guys" Hermione came into the compartment.

"Good to see you Hermione." Felicity greeted her warmly.

"Felicity, I heard about-"

"My sisters? Or maybe about our intimate relationship which by the way Malfoy's getting a bit jealous."She leaned back cutting off Harry.

"Both... Wait what?"

"Ah it's nothing " she laughed.

"Felicity did you hear what happened at the Quidditch match?" Hermione asked sitting next to Felicity.

"Uh I was at a funeral Hermione so that would be a no. Who won?" Felicity asked shrugging it off.

"Ron's team but that's not the point." Hermione was all business." Death Eaters attacked."

"dumb bastards, I mean sorry Hermione slip of the tongue what happened?" Felicity was genuinely concerned but was getting off of joking with the guys.

Hermione went off explaining what had transpired at the world cup and before they knew it they had reached Hogwarts.

" **A thousand years or more ago, When I was newly sewn, There lived four wizards of renown, Whose names are still well known: Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor, Fair Ravenclaw, from glen, Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad, Shrewd Slytherin, from fen. They shared a wish, a hope, a dream, They hatched a daring plan To educate young sorcerers Thus Hogwarts School began. Now each of these four founders Formed their own house, for each Did value different virtues In the ones they had to teach. By Gryffindor, the bravest were Prized far beyond the rest; For Ravenclaw, the cleverest Would always be the best; For Hufflepuff, hard workers were Most worthy of admission; And power-hungry Slytherin Loved those of great ambition. While still alive they did divide Their favourites from the throng, Yet how to pick the worthy ones When they were dead and gone? 'Twas Gryffindor who found the way, He whipped me off his head The founders put some brains in me So I could choose instead! Now slip me snug about your ears, I've never yet been wrong, I'll have a look inside your mind And tell where you belong!"**The sorting hat rang out to the Great Hall. When everyone had applauded the sorting began.

Felicity didn't pay much attention to the sorting her mind was on other matters. She found most of them difficult to suppress. For one thing she couldn't get her mind off of the Death Eater attack what did they want? More importantly did they get it? Another thing was, this was the marking point half way through her education. Was she happy or sad, she wasn't sure. She didn't know what she wanted to be yet, she just didn't know. The other thing on her mind which was pressing her to answer.

Something she didn't want to answer no matter how hard she tried to shake to thought away it refused to leave as if it was forcing her to answer. She thought that a small part of her a very small part might be falling for Harry.

" Let the feast begin" she shook herself and forced food into her body. Still fighting herself on the final matter at hand. _You can't like Harry. You just can't get over yourself. It's just he's...No you don't know him, you don't. Just stay friends with him god Felicity pull yourself together. Good god this'll be a long year. _Felicity wasn't hungry but she ate and made conversation with Harry. At this point Felicity was glad she was a really, really good liar. She could easily slide her way out of any situation and right now that was what she needed more than anything.

"Let me have your attention!" Dumbledore called at the end of the feast. "This year there will not be Quidditch due to the fact that we will be hosting the tri-wizard tournament." at first groans went through the hall but was followed by abrupt silence. Dumbledore went on to address this tri-wizard tournament.

But at the very mention of the tournament Felicity felt nauseated. Everything went a bit spinny, _I just ate to much that's all _but the pit in her stomach was also fear. She became detached from the lecture she really didn't want to be sick. On her first day back especially.

When the feast ended Felicity walked with Harry all the way to the Gryffindor common room. He did all the talking about how this year was going to be calm. When they reached their parting point Felicity looked up,

"Harry?"

"Hmm?" he turned to face her.

"Everything you just said is invalid, or will come back to bite you in the a**." she smiled.

"I know." He laughed, "Night Felicity."

"Night Harry." She headed up the stairs, _If you like him I'm going to be so pissed. Shut up heart where were you when I needed to be considerate? _she yelled at herself.

"Welcome back Felicity," she was greeted coldly by her roommate Janie "How is it that you can be so quite but still be such a pain?" Janie laughed.

Janie was a b**** but what she lacked in being human she made up for in being pretty. As much as Felicity hated to say it Janie was gorgeous she had short brown hair, almost yellow eyes, and a picture perfect completion.

Felicity oh so wanted to give her a scar that detracted from her beauty but then she would be no use to the earth. Felicity believed some people were born to be pretty and only pretty and Janie was defiantly one of them.

"Oh Janie," Paige came to her friend, "Some people were just born to be a pain in the butt." Paige had bright blonde hair down to her shoulder that she dyed to have dark highlights but it just made her look gross in Felicity's mind. Paige had a sharp tongue and was fast with comebacks. Paige was short she thought it made her cute but really Felicity found her to be an idiot. Both girls had C's in every class and were dumber that sticks.

"Glad to see you've come to terms with your place in life Paige."Felicity retorted coolly, she found it would be a waste of energy to get pissed at them. she normally would have let her temper flare inside her, but something held her back. She tried to ignore their remarks and went to her trunk.

"Felicity you know I almost felt sorry for you over the summer, you know, reading the _prophet _showed me that you feel too. I really thought house elves couldn't think for themselves but you know we learn something new every day." Paige replied almost as coolly as Felicity. She played with Janie's hair.

Paige was Janie's pet she did everything with and for her. She does as she's told by Janie.

"Well that explains you C average in history of magic and by the way you learn things as fast as goldfish. And so you don't spend a month trying to figure out what that means a goldfish only retains memory for thirty seconds and tends to be slow at picking things up." Felicity pick out her Pj's.

She went behind a screen to change when she came back she saw an empty bed with no trunk in front of it.

"Where's Joy?" Felicity found the name contradicting to the person with the name. She was by far the worst of the trio. She was the one who caused her physical pain. She was also the girliest of them all. She had dark red hair and grey eyes that portrayed a vile essence that was her soul. She was by far the most complainy, whiny girl that has ever stepped foot on this earth.

"Her mum took her out of school I believe it was because of you." Janie turned to face Felicity. "And by the way sweetie. Keep you filthy hands off of Harry he's mine, or at least after this year he won't be able to stay away."

"I don't know Janie he's not into the dumb, B****y kind." Felicity pulled her covers up and laid down to sleep.

"Paige do you think they really do have a thing?" Janie asked almost as if she was worried.

"Who in bloody hell would date a girl with no REAL family. She's ugly, rude, inconsiderate, and her father killed his parents there is no chance in hell." Paige brushed Janie's hair like the stepping stone she was.

"Paige tell me something I don't know." Janie laughed, " I guess I'm just fretting over nothing. I mean the very thought of Felicity dating Harry, or anyone for that matter is just absurd." They laughed for a bit before going to sleep.

Felicity wasn't as lucky, _I'm... I guess I've never thought about dating, _she thought _I'm not that ugly... am I? It's true I don't have a real family... but neither does he. _It wasn't that she was afraid Harry would date Janie that would happen when Hell froze over but she started to think that this silly crush. This little feeling in her heart would pass she'd get over him eventually. _Don't let them get to you Felicity you are a better person then they are. _Felicity reassured herself she half believed it, the other half was too tired to vote so she fell into a heavy restless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Fixing the Friend Problem

Felicity had forced herself out of her bed the following mornings. She dressed and went down the stairs to the Great Hall. Feeling unusual but it was a feeling she couldn't really pin point. When she reached the Hall she saw a giant cup which had reminded her of the night before when the other schools had come.

Just the sight of the cup made her queasy. again her world began to spin and she had to sit. When she reached the table the very sight of food made her feel vomit in the back of her throat.

"Morning all" She smiled weakly.

"Hey Felicity." Ron and Harry greeted her.

"You excited?" Ron asked with a smile that showed he was excited.

"For what?" She looked at him and took a sip of her drink.

"To find out who the champions are." He smiled.

"Not in the least." She tried to block herself from the rest of the conversation, it failed miserably.

"Why? It's exhilarating to think about." Harry leaned across the table. The more they stayed on the subject the more Felicity felt sick.

"It's just a thing. I'll see you guys in class okay." She stood and swiftly made her way to the restroom. She fixed her hair and made her mind go to any other thought than the tri-wizard tournament. She washed her face before heading to her next class.

Her classes proceeded as usual but when it came time to go to see who was announced the champions she halted.

"What's wrong Felicity?" Harry asked.

"I left something in potions. I'll see you at the Great Hall." she turned around and left. She walked slowly in the opposite direction from everyone else heading down to the potions dungeon. She really had forgotten her potions notebook.

"Professor Snape?" she walked in the door was wide open, "I've left my notebook in your class may I?"

He didn't respond. He was sitting at his desk looking over what looked like essays. She slipped into the room. "How's your Father?"

"...I don't have the slightest clue." She pondered his question. Why wasn't he exploding at her for leaving her things in his class? She did know how her dad was she had talked to him all summer but why would she tell him that.

"Tell me are you happy about this tournament?" He asked almost skeptical of her actions.

"I can't say I'm thrilled about a tournament that could potentially kill it's champions." she said honestly finding her note book under her desk.

"The tournament is hardly the least of your worries am I right?" He continued to do whatever it was he was doing.

"Honestly sir I haven't had much time to think about my father." She turned to leave.

"Wait" he stood from his desk, "Come here" He motioned with his finger for her to go to him.

"Yes sir?" she went to him.

"Why is it exactly you're not waiting to hear the champions named? Come on now could it be because you are hoping to correspond with your father?"He looked sternly into her eyes.

"Sir do you really think it would be wise on my father's part to return to the place he nearly didn't escape from?" She said strait with no emotion.

"Well than why are you missing the naming ceremony? It's not every year we get to be part of a tournament of such proportions." He said. With every word of the tournament the sick feeling rose inside her.

"I forgot my notebook sir. I wanted to grab it and head to the Great Hall So I could start my final copy of my assignment you gave me." She spoke with a small shake. He snatched the notes from her hand. He flipped through them and took her rough draft ou

"I'll just grade this than Miss. Black." He took the parchment to his desk and started to read it aloud. It really was her assignment. "Alright than," He spat, "Take your notes and go! Go hear the champions I don't care."

She quickly made her way from the room. She breathed heavily outside his classroom trying not to be sick. Once she regained her composure she stood and went straight to the common room.

She had found a seat next to the fire and she finished her homework. She realized she hadn't had anything to eat all day, but at the same time she was glad she hadn't. She knew if she had she would have vomited all over Snape's desk which would have been funny after the burning in her neck went away.

_why don't I feel sick now? _she asked herself but didn't ponder it long she was grateful to feel normal again. she kept working and when she ran out of work she read her book. she was beginning to feel hungry but repressed the feeling and kept reading.

At the first sounds of what sounded like people coming Felicity dashed to the stairs to the girls dorm. When she reached the room she closed the door swiftly and walked to her bed gasping for breath. She couldn't get the thoughts of the tri-wizard tournament from her mind.

that sick feeling returned and she went to bed trying desperately to get the sickening thoughts as far from her as possible.

The next morning she felt better despite the fact that it was six in the morning. She sighed but got dressed anyway. She took a look around it was pitch black outside and she had noticed it looked like it was going to rain.

Felicity made her way down the stairs, through the painting and into the Great Hall. Where to her surprise some other people were making their way to the house tables. Food was set and she began to eat.

She got through a piece of toast when Ron sat down in front of her.

"I cannot believe him the git." Ron scoffed angrily

"Who Malfoy?" Felicity smiled

"No Harry." Ron spat.

"Why Harry?" Felicity asked though she rather wish she hadn't.

"He's in the tournament... Didn't you hear?"

"No... Let's just say I had a little encounter with our potions master." She pushed away her food, now that they were on the subject of the tournament she wouldn't be able to stomach it.

"What happened?"

"Well..." She told him what happened

"Awkward.." Ron joked,

"Ron..." Harry came over, "You can't blame me for this." they had a small augment which ended in both of them storming off.

Hermione sulked while she made her way over to Felicity. "I don't know what to do about this whole tournament thing."

"Come on now Hermione... it's really more like torment don't you think?"Felicity laughed now defiantly unable to eat, "How 'bout this... I'll take Ron for a bit and you take Harry. We can switch off if they aggravate us."

"sounds good... aren't you going to eat?" Hermione looked at Felicity's plate it was empty and didn't have a trace that food had been on it.

"Nah I ate already. But I think I'll go calm down Ron. See you in ancient ruins Hermione." She stood and left.

* * *

><p>"Ron... RON!" Felicity went to him. He was out in the court yard.<p>

"What! " He snapped.

"Calm. Are you okay?" Felicity asked.

"Does it SEEM like I'm OKAY?" He stressed his words.

"Well when you say it like that it makes me sound like an idiot. What the Hell happened?" She asked worried about him she had never seen him so red.

"He's just... he is always the center of attention. I'm willing to bet my own mother loves him more than me!" He kicked a bench before sitting down.

"Well Ron I can't argue with that. Harry always is the center of attention. But do you think he always wants to be?" She sat next to him and it seemed that the sky got darker. "I mean let's go through the list, He lost his parents and was almost killed as a baby. Now that I'm sure you wouldn't want that to be you." He nodded, "His first year he was nearly killed over a rock."

"A magical rock." Ron couldn't help but smile

"Let's also not forget that boss game of chess you played." she nudged him, "Second year, he was nearly killed by a giant snake and a dude trapped in a diary, are you seeing a pattern here. You also saved the day breaking your wand. This is just what the outsiders here mind you." she smiled, "Would you really want that to happen to you just for attention?"

"Not really."

"And don't even get me started on last year. Last year was a paradox in the making." She laughed and got him to as well. A few rain drops fell, "and now this Ron he's in a tournament that could kill him. Mind you he escapes death a lot but you never know when you time here on earth is up" Her stomach churned as more rain fell.

"I am sorry about your sisters" He said sincerely

"Thanks but back to you, Ron, Harry's life is just s****y sometimes alright. Now your mom has lived with you your whole life. She is going to hate you sometimes and sometimes she is going to like people better than you. But you are her last son now granted she has a lot of sons but each of you are different. Minus Fred and George they are exactly the same." Rain was falling harder now but she was going to finish this.

Ron laughed "I never thought of it that way."

"Well can you do it another time it's pouring." Felicity laughed as they ran into the castle.

"Thanks Felicity." Ron laughed.

"Any time. " He pulled her into a hug. "Can we get new cloths now?"

"Aw that's no fun." He laughed pushing her back out into the rain. She ran back under the cover from the rain. "Let's go Felicity come on we're going to be late!"

"I'm not even in your class." she walked with him any way to get her stuff.

* * *

><p>Hermione ate her breakfast hoping Harry would come back. She couldn't stop staring at Felicity's plate <em>No she wouldn't do that. She's not dumb and she'd tell me if something was up... right? <em>

"Hey Hermione." Harry sat down he went off about the tournament but as hard as she tried to listen she just physically couldn't.

"Harry I'm sorry I can't focus." Hermione admitted finishing her food.

"Why... what's up?"Harry drank some water.

"I think something is wrong with Felicity." she said worriedly.

"What? what do you mean?" He asked not quite following where she was going.

"Did you see her eat breakfast yesterday?"

"No... why?"

"Neither did I... and she never came to the feast last night." Hermione looked at him, "and I didn't see her eat this morning either."

"What are you getting at?"

"Do you think she might be... Anorexic?" Hermione sighed.

"Felicity? Starve herself? No... No way."

"That's what I thought but I mean she's kind of gone through hell the past few weeks." Hermione slumped.

"I... No not Felicity she's just so upbeat. No not Felicity."

"I don't know Harry I don't want her to be but if she is..."

"You want to help her..."

"Yes. Do you think she is."

"... maybe. I mean you bring up a good point Hermione. But again this is Felicity."

"I know it's out there but what if she is?"

"I... what do you suppose we do?"

"Well I have to go to ancient ruins... which I have with her. See you after class."

"Okay find out everything you can."

"Got it" Hermione stood, got her stuff, and headed to ancient ruins class.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah sorry about that I promise I won't make fun of such a serious issue but it was to perfect of a situation to not have it happen. sorry but i think it fits and that wasn't planned it just kind of popped into my head and stuck. <em>


	5. Chapter 5 Steps to Recovering

"Hey Hermione" Felicity greeted her. She was still damp from the rain that had poured on her. Her hair clung to her but her clothes were practically dry.

"Hey... Why are you-"

"Wet? Ron was outside and as you can see it is raining."

"Oh... How'd that go?"

"Pretty well. He heard me out but I think he's still mad. How'd it go with Harry?"

"It was okay." Hermione shrugged. The class started and Felicity's attention was fully on the teacher. That was until she received a note.** Hey Felicity, are you okay? **Hermione wrote her, Hermione of all people writing notes in class, **um... yeah why? **

**Because you haven't been eating. Is something wrong? **Felicity couldn't believe what she was reading, **why would something be wrong?**

**It's just you would tell me right? I mean if something was wrong.** Felicity was confused at the note, **um... I guess. But Hermione in case you haven't noticed I'm fine. **

**It's just... meet me in the girls restroom during free period. **Felicity was surprised by the notes she really didn't want to talk to Hermione about this sick feeling until she knew what it was. She didn't normal tell anyone when things were bad. She never had anyone to talk to. Felicity kept things bottled up inside her till the last possible moment.

* * *

><p>When free period came around Felicity made her way to the restroom with Hermione. "What's up Hermione? Did you get your period or something?" Felicity asked skeptically<p>

"No Felicity I'm here for you."

"Um... what?"Felicity half smiled.

"Are you okay. I mean you went through a lot over the summer and-"

"What are you getting at?" Hermione seemed hesitant, "Come on Hermione you brought me here for a reason what is it?"

"Are you... Starving yourself?"

Felicity thought this was illogical of Hermione to think, "Is this a joke Hermione?" Felicity couldn't help but laugh.

"No Felicity are you doing this? I can help you this is serious, Felicity, this could kill you."

Felicity couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Hermione if something was getting to me so much that I wasn't eating I would have hit someone by now. Seriously I try not to let things get to me and when they do I either cry or I hit someone. Those are my two responses to stress. "

"Are you sure, because Felicity you have someone to talk to if you have a problem." Hermione pressed she sounded genuinely concerned for Felicity.

"Hermione I'm not starving myself." Felicity said "come on we don't want to be late.' Hermione followed behind Felicity very reluctantly she still had so much to say to Felicity.

* * *

><p>Hermione was not convinced. She didn't want to believe that Felicity was Anorexic but the way Felicity took the question made Hermione believe she was. Hermione had always thought Felicity was strong she thought that she was kind, and smart, most of all brave. Felicity couldn't be doing this to herself but Hermione had accidentally convinced herself she was.<p>

"Hey did you find anything out?" Harry asked when they sat together in transfigurations.

"Harry... I didn't want to believe it. I really didn't but now I'm almost convinced." her voice cracked.

"Almost?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Well of course she denied it anyone would but the way she did just... Harry why would she do this?"

"I... don't know. I mean she was the one to find her sisiters dead. But why starve herself?" Harry finished before class began. When class was done everyone headed out the door. Hermione didn't move.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm... come tell McGonagall with me."She sounded scared.

"What?"

"Felicity needs help. We... we should tell."

"...Alright Hermione." Harry stopped packing and followed her to McGonagall's desk.

"Yes?" She asked looking up into their scared depressed faces.

"Professor... We think there's something wrong... with Felicity" Hermione stammered Harry could feel her shaking.

"what do you mean?" McGonagall said coolly

"We think," Harry took over for his faltering friend, "Felicity might be starving herself."

"Wh... What would lead you to believe that?" She rose from her desk.

"She hasn't been eating ma'am. I think she's anorexic." Hermione let tears fall.

"Miss. Granger don't cry please. This is a serious matter are you sure?" She asked them

Hermione nodded, "Yes we have reason to believe so." Harry let his friend cry on his shoulder.

"If you are sure I'll go get her." McGonagall made her way to the door and they followed her fully aware of what they were doing.

* * *

><p>"So when you stir it to the left instead of the right it will completely throw off the whole potion... Get it?" Felicity was helping Ron with potions homework.<p>

"Sort of... explain it to me again?"

"Sure. Alright let's say you're making a sleeping potion and you've just added-"

"Miss. Black." Felicity heard McGonagall call out.

"Yes ma'am." Felicity turned from where she was sitting. As she did she saw Harry come out behind her, and on his shoulder Hermione was crying.

"Come here please." Felicity stood and walked over at her professor's words.

"Hermione what's -"

"I'm so sorry." Hermione cried trying to whisper.

"What are you-"

"come with me please." McGonagall led the way. Hermione sobbed loudly catching all the Gryffindors attention.

Ron came over, "I'll be back." Felicity said sullenly following her professor.

"What the bloody hell did you do?" Ron asked Hermione they were now gathering a crowd.

* * *

><p>"Take a seat Miss. Black." Her professor gestured to the seat opposite of her desk.<p>

"Alright." She sat down, "What is this about?"

"Well Miss. Black I'm going to talk and you are going to listen and when I'm done you may defend yourself alright?"

"Okay... I guess."

"Alright then. Miss. Black it has been brought to my attention that you may be starving yourself. Now don't say anything let me speak." The stern Professor raised her hand to silence her when Felicity's eyebrows raised. "Now they have come to me willingly because they think you need help. Felicity I know you have gone through a lot this summer with your father, and I heard from the Headmaster your sisters died. But that is no reason to mutilate yourself. I'm quite ashamed that anyone thinks you would do that at all. Felicity you do understand how serious this is don't you? You could kill yourself doing this. Do you understand what you're doing to not only yourself but everyone around you? If you continue down this road of self destruction think of what will happen to those that you love.

"Felicity I want to give you the benefit of the doubt but with something this serious I can't I have to believe their word. I'm doing this for your well being." She stopped and looked at her as if to say 'well how will you choose to fight this?'

"Professor" she started, "I know what you're talking about with the whole people you love thing. My sisters committed suicide. I found them dead I know what it's like to see someone go through that, and believe me I would never do something like that to the people I love. But to accuse me of this is absurd I mean you've known me since I was a first year. You know I'd never do that to myself. I have been bullied all my life. I have seen death and hatred everywhere I have been. Why would that all suddenly change?"

"I don't know, but I want you to know that you have people who love you here who want to help you and yes I know you hate asking for help but for this you need it." McGonagall took a breath but before she could begin again Snape came to the room.

"Minerva come quick!"

"What is it Severus? I'm with a student."

"It's Moody he's turned a student into an animal."

"What? Give me a minute I'll be right back to finish this conversation." McGonagall ran off.

Felicity looked around and saw a news paper from what seemed like a while ago. A long while ago Felicity picked it up it read, **Tri-Wizard Tournament canceled due to Death of one of the Competitors. **as Felicity read it she began to feel as if she were having an out of body experience.

She closed her eyes tightly but when she opened them she wasn't in McGonagall' office nor was she in her body.

* * *

><p><em>Okay done with that I'm going to go a bit wierd on you and drabble a bit. I want to tell you how serious Anorexia is I have been multiple times called anorexic but I never have been. It's not a term you should use lightly. I had a friend once a while ago that I kept in contact with I used to be her best friend we would send email back and forth. One day she said I need to tell you something because right now you are the only person I trust. She told me she was anorexic and she was excited because she lost s ton of weight. I told her that was wrong and that she should stop. But of course being miles away I couldn't enforce it.<em>

_A month or two latter she emailed me a picture of herself and she was so proud of all this weight loss. She looked emaciated you could see every bone on her she looked horrible. So i told her to stop again but it never crossed my mind to email her mom. I even had her mom's email. Well one day a few months later I got an email from her mom. She told me that her daughter was in the hospital and that it was unlickly she would last the night and that we should pray for her. She did die that night. I didn't cry I hadn't seen her since we were in first grade, but we were in fifth grade._

_I prayed for her that night, and I have never stopped beating myself up for it. I'm telling you all this because there is someone that cares for you and if your friend is suffering from this please tell someone. I have never forgiven myself for letting her kill herself. So please help them_ _I now have a friend who did have an eating disorder. She claims she's over it but when I see her not eat I force her to because of my old friend._

_Please do something about it. If they turn you down tell someone because If I had she would probably still be alive._

_Now that my lecture is over thank you so much for reading and I will post soon!_


	6. Chapter 6 Coming to Terms with Being You

Felicity looked around "Where am I?" She smacked her hand over her mouth. Where ever she was she couldn't speak. She walked around a bit she knew she was at Hogwarts but exactly where she wasn't sure. She was in a metal place, it had a round ceiling, and white walls. Felicity investigated her predicament. She walked around this room and found a hall way in it.

She turned the corner walking down the way. She found herself on the Quidditch field and in the light of the waning moon she saw herself but translucent. She looked up into the starry night. She saw a giant an angry, fierce giant.

Her eyes widened and she saw a girl come out with only a wand. She felt drawn to the girl almost attached. She had light blonde hair and had a dark auburn colored eyes. She felt her soul move toward the girl quickly.

_Could she... be... my past life?_ she thought being sucked into the girl's body. Felicity watched from the girl's body the battle that ensued.

This girl, Felicity's other self put up a grandiose show expertly executing it was no use this girl was thrashed from side to side and thrown from eight feet to the ground. She landed on her head and her body sprawled out. Felicity's soul was regurgitated from the withering corps.

She watched as this girl or rather herself slowly bleed to death.

* * *

><p>Felicity felt herself wake up in her Professor's office. "I... I... Did I just die?" she asked herself, "It all makes sense. The sick feeling, the fear I died in the last tournament."<p>

"Alright Felicity back to your problem." McGonagall closed the door as she walked back in.

"Professor, the reason I haven't been eating is because I died." She smiled with success.

"What?" Her professor asked.

"It all makes sense." She turned to face her confused professor, "Every time someone has brought up the tournament I've felt sick, there was this achy feeling. Like something bad would happen! I'd feel so sick I wouldn't eat. But when it was dropped I was perfectly fine free even! Professor in a past life I died in the tri-wizard tournament!" She shouted excitedly.

"How did you come to this conclusion exactly?"

"When you left I saw this." She held up the news paper, "when I picked it up I had a vision of what I guess was the past. I saw a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. She fought a giant and... and I was sucked in to her body. She fought the giant in the tournament and then... she died. That girl was me I died in the tri-wizard tournament!" Felicity smiled and stood up.

"Alright so let me get this straight. You weren't eating because you were sick when anyone mentioned the tournament." Felicity nodded, "and the reason you were sick is because you died in the tournament in a past life?"

"Yeah!" Felicity jumped.

"Well I've heard stranger. Alright Felicity if you can prove this theory of yours I'll let you go. so let me question you about the incident. When did this happen?"

Felicity knew these questions would have to be gut answers." February twentieth." she guessed.

"Any details?"

"It was a clear night, the moon was waning, and it took place on the Quidditch field."

"alright... It doesn't... say... that? But how could you... Next question how did she, or you die?"

"The giant it threw her eight feet from the ground, she landed on her head... and bled to death."

"How... Never mind I guess you really have a part of your mother in you." She smiled.

"Yeah but my mother could see ahead in time I can see who I used to be."

"Being a seer doesn't half to be the ability to see the future. It is much more difficult to see a past self in fact." McGonagall smiled at Felicity as if she were a child prodigy that she herself had trained, "Glad to know your alright Miss. Black."

"Glad to be trusted." Felicity smiled. "May I leave?"

"Go ahead." she smiled again.

* * *

><p>Felicity was jumping nearly running the whole way back to the common room. By now everyone had heard of Hermione crying and Felicity's dramatic departure. When she reached the common room she was all smiles, but everyone was trying to calm down Hermione.<p>

When she entered smiling ear to ear people were take a back, "I DIED!" She screamed and did a little jump of excitement finally throwing her arms in the air as in she had just won the grand prize.

"Bloody Hell I will never get Girls." Ron Turned away from Hermione.

"Felicity what are you doing here?" Harry asked walking towards her.

"Harry! I died I'm so happy! It all makes so much more sense now!" She jumped again.

"Well could you please explain to the rest of us so we can be excited with you?" Ron asked.

"Well McGonagall took me to her office. Because someone told her I was anorexic. But Professor Snape came in saying 'Professor Mad - Eye turned a student into an animal.' Now the reason I hadn't been eating was because every time someone mentioned the Tri-Wizard Tournament I'd feel sick to my stomach. So I find this article on someone who died in the tournament ( Harry groaned 'Oh dear god') and I was transported to the Quidditch field but I was like a ghost and I couldn't talk. So I look up and see this girl and my soul entered her body I guess and I watched her die. That girl was me! When I told McGonagall she didn't believe me but after some questioning she did.! I Died! This is the best!" Felicity told her tale fast and with excitement.

"So you died in this tournament?" Ron asked, she nodded.

"Bloody Hell" Neville sat down.

"I know right!" she smiled at everyone there.

"Well it's good to know your mentally stable, Felicity." Hermione had stopped crying, "I was worried there for awhile."

"Same" Harry stepped forward.

"Aw thanks guys." She gave them both hugs, "But the next time you think I have an eating disorder and tell a teach I will rip you apart limb from limb."

"Well Felicity." A boy from her age group stepped forward, "It's nice to see another side of you other than being trapped inside a book. "

"Agreed." Said another boy.

"Glad it was a past you Felicity," Ginny sat on the floor looking up at Felicity.

"I died and I'm proud of it!" she announced,

"Blimmy!" The twins came forward,

"Only you Felicity," Fred looked at her,

"Only you could have died and not only been happy but proud," George finished.


	7. Chapter 7 Gryffindor's take over

Felicity's days had been better though now the whole school had heard of her little 'problem' but when she would eat who ever she sat with was quite about the tournament.

It didn't change the fact that she would feel sick when they did talk about it. She had thought it would have left her considering she had figured out why she felt that way after all. But maybe there was more to it. Maybe she was meant to take something from this past life of her's.

"Felicity!"Hermione stormed her way into the library. "You take Harry." She sat down.

"what happened?" She sighed.

"He's gone into this coma-like state, and I can't handle him being this depressed." Hermione looked at her.

"Ron isn't such a walk in the park either but I'll talk to him." Felicity reassured her. She stood up and walked out to the court yard. "Hey." She said startling Harry.

"Oh hey." He turned around.

"You okay?"

"I guess."

"You sure?"

"...No. Felicity... you died in this tournament. I don't know how my name ended up in the cup, and I have no one"

"Well Harry I did die but in my defense it was a big giant. Harry you have to take things one step at a time. Don't cloud your better judgment with things that are irrelevant or will come in time. Your under a lot of pressure and you need keep you head in its right state."

"Granted I do dumb things in my right state." Harry laughed.

"Don't we all? It doesn't matter how your name got there yet. It really doesn't I'm sure we will come up with the answer in time. By the way you do have someone. You have me, and Hermione, and your teachers. Do remember what I told you last year."

"I'm never alone... or at least I don't have to be."

"You will always have someone and if you're in dire need you can always imagine someone." Felicity smiled, "Now can we change the subject so I don't vomit?"

"Sure"

* * *

><p>Where ever the time went Felicity found herself waking up the morning of the first event. She was excited but she was only going to support Harry she was also praying that she wouldn't throw up everywhere.<p>

"Let's just get this over with." Felicity said brushing her hair. She looked in the mirror before heading to the door.

"Well don't you look lovely." Janie said right as Felicity reached the door. "Who knew the dogs could actually look pretty."

"Shut it." Felicity pressed her lips together.

"She's right I've never seen you actually look decent" Paige stood next to Janie.

"Let it go Felicity." She tried to unclench her fist. She left the dorm in a hurry. "I'll punch her later."

Felicity weaved her way through the crowds of people. She was trying to find Harry to wish him good luck. She only found the champions tent. She pushed her way in,

"Harry," She saw him sitting down.

"Felicity." He stood up, "Hey what are you doing here?"

"Making sure you don't choke." She laughed and she gave him a hug.

"Darling, so adorable." Felicity saw a camera flash and heard that shrill voice. "Good to see you Miss. Black. I see you and Harry are together, any comment on the matter?"

"No comment," Felicity turned away from her.

"Alright champions!" Dumbledore rang out through the tent. "Come and stand here." Rita Skeeter was lead out of the tent.

"Guess that's my cue to leave." Felicity said to Harry.

"No you can stay, Ms. Skeeter was just being difficult." McGonagall reassured her.

Harry went over to Dumbledore and the other headmasters. Felicity allowed her eyes to wander the tent. When Harry can back she saw he looked worried.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"I got the most difficult dragon to fight." He said devastated.

"Oh... Well I'm sure you can do it Harry. I mean if you couldn't do it... Just good luck, and don't die before you and Ron make up." She smiled and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Hey Harry I just wanted to wish you good luck, hey Felicity." Hermione greeted." Well we should go find our seats. Good luck Harry." Hermione hugged him.

"If you die I'm going to bring you back so I can kick you a**." Felicity informed him. He laughed but it was unclear if he was nervous or he was laughing at her remark. Either way the two girls made their way over to the stands.

"Hey!" Ron called from his seat waving them over to him.

"Hey Ron how are you?" Felicity went and sat next to him.

"I'm alright, you ready for the show?" He smiled,

"Yeah can't wait to be sick everywhere." She smiled. The sick feeling had been less intense since she found out about her past life but it was still there which made her confused. But she tried to be as much help as she could be for her friends.

She quite enjoyed the matches with the competitors facing off with their dragons. They were entertaining as well as thrilling to watch.

When Cedric came out however Felicity felt scared. She didn't know Cedric she had never even heard of him until this year. Seeing him however made her feel a bit sick, and frightened. She figured that this sick feeling came from the tournament. The real question was, where is this fear coming from?

She watched as he too was thrown from side to side. Just as all the others before him eventually got the golden egg and headed to the recovery tent. The fear subsided as he disappeared.

When Harry came out Felicity couldn't help but feel her heart jump a bit. She watched him fight this dragon with an almost beautiful style, it was almost graceful but Felicity linked it to her small crush on him. She was constantly on her feet cheering and smiling.

When he had gotten the egg Felicity could swear she screamed the loudest. He retreated to the tent just as the other three had previously.

"That was amazing!" Ron said scrunching his way through the crowd with Felicity and Hermione following directly behind.

They found themselves running to the tent.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, "You did it!" She ran to him.

"you were amazing! I couldn't believe how well you did!" Felicity ran over.

"... It was quite a show." Ron came over smiling. "Sorry mate."

"Glad to have you back Ron." Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"That was good fun." Harry laughed.

When they reached the Gryffindor common room there was a huge party. Everyone was dancing and talking and in plain terms just letting loose. Felicity was dancing like nobody's business, dancing with anyone who wanted to. At one point she pulled Neville up with her so he could have some fun.

He didn't know what to do at first but he wasn't that bad when he got into.

"Why didn't you tell me you could dance?" She yelled over the eardrum killing music.

"I didn't know I could." He yelled back enjoying himself.

Felicity looked over at a couch and saw Janie make her way over to Harry who was originally sitting there.

"Hey." Janie said sitting next to Harry.

"Uh hey." He said, _who is she?_

"Great party right? You deserve it you were fantastic."

"Uh thanks" Harry was getting creeped out by this girl.

"You know you looked really cute out there." she said leaning closer.

"Uh... thanks... I think." He said with his eyes getting bigger.

"Your just so adorable."

"Have you been drinking?" He asked _that had to be it she was drunk._

"Aw that's so cute you care." She said kissing his cheek.

"Hey Felicity!" Harry yelled desperate for a way out of this situation. Felicity turned her head to him, "Dance with me." He got up and went to her.

"Okay" she shrugged. He went up to her and danced for a song. "What's up?"

"That girl over there is freaking me out."

"Her?" She pointed to Janie. Harry nodded, "That's Janie my roommate she has an obsession with you. It's vomit inducing. "

"She tried to kiss me."

"Sounds like her. She's a b****, she hates me... remind me to punch her by the way. I was going to this morning but we were where people could see us."

A new song came on, "Harry don't be so stiff the first challenge is over let loose a bit." He was dancing just rather jerky.

"Alright." He agreed and they danced like nerds not caring if they looked dumb.

"That was so fun." Felicity said as they retreated to their dorms.

"Yeah it was. Thanks for saving me from your psycho roommate."

"Anytime." she laughed, "Night" she turned and left.

When she reached her dorm Janie was more than likely drunk. Janie tried to make a smart a** remark but her words didn't form. Felicity went to her and punched her in the face twice.

Janie was on the ground probably close to passing out.

_one for this morning, and one for trying to kiss Harry. _She smiled and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Yay payback! Well I know it's not the holidays anymore but come on it's the yule ball I can't miss it! so the next two I want to say will be Christmas again! sorry.<em>


	8. Chapter 8 Finding What Was Always There

It was the holiday's again only this year there was some ball. Felicity didn't get into it so much. She knew she wouldn't be asked so she was just looking forward to having fun with her friends. Felicity was miffed that her roommates would stay for the holidays. Mostly she just let it roll of her back.

Harry was planning to ask out some girl from Ravenclaw house and who would say no to Harry.

"I'm going to do it." Harry said to Felicity, "I'm going to ask Cho if she'll go to the ball with me... Help me?"

"Sure." Felicity did feel a bit disappointed that Harry wasn't going to ask her but she knew that he wouldn't. She wasn't going to let it get to her.

"What do I say, What do I do?" Harry rambled on.

"Harry!" Felicity grabbed his hands which he was using to help him talk, "Just go and ask her girls like it when they're straight forward with questions."

"Right okay... I'm going." He stood taller and walked away.

"Good luck!" She called out. She turned around and sighed. She walked down to the library thinking about him wondering if she said yes. Felicity found herself dragging her feet. _Get over it Felicity get over him it's just a little crush anyway. Come on Felicity you knew he wouldn't ask you to the ball don't be all depressed about it._ When she reached the library she found a few good books and began to read.

She was engrossed in her book and had completely forgotten about the ball. She had finished the first one and was half way through her second when she was rudely interrupted.

"Felicity! There you are we've been looking for you everywhere." She heard Ginny and Hermione make their way into library.

"Hey" She said startled, "What happened you two look awfully excited about something."

"We are!" Ginny jumped a bit.

"We got asked to the ball." Hermione sat next to Felicity.

"That's cool who asked you?" Felicity smiled.

"Neville asked me. I'm so excited I get to go to the ball." Ginny took a seat.

"Keep a secret Felicity?"

"Sure." She laughed.

"Viktor Krum asked me." She squealed like a school girl.

"Wow Hermione that's really amazing." Felicity put down her book.

"Oh my god." Ginny said, "What am I going to wear? How will I do my hair?"

"Calm down we'll go shopping next time we go to Hogsmeade."Felicity reassured her.

"Hey Felicity did you get asked?"Hermione looked at her

"No, but I don't really care. Balls aren't my thing." Felicity shrugged.

"Come on Felicity how many time does Hogwarts have a Ball?" Ginny looked at her.

"I'm good really I'll have friends there it's not like I'm not going to go. I just won't dance with a boy that's all."

"Felicity we are going to find you a date." Hermione declared.

"If a boy wanted to date me they'd have asked." Felicity moved some hair from her face.

"Aw Felicity." Ginny sat on the arm rest.

"Anyway I probably scare them you know with my dad, and me beating the living crap out of Draco... multiple times." Felicity laughed "Come on they'll get mad if we're out any later." Felicity led the other two girls back to the common room.

* * *

><p>"I waited too long I blew it." Harry complained.<p>

"Well you did wait really long." Felicity agreed.

"Now most of the girls are taken." Ron slumped into the couch.

"That's what you get for waiting." Hermione snapped.

"Well I guess I'm going with Hermione and your going with Felicity." Ron said. Felicity felt her heart skip a beat _was she really going to the ball with Harry? _

"Well I'm going with someone Ron so you'll have to find someone else." Hermione stormed off.

"Who's she going with?" Ron looked at Felicity.

"I have no clue." She lied.

"Well Felicity do you want to go to the Ball with me?" Harry asked her.

"Sounds like fun."

"No one has asked you yet?" Ron asked surprised.

"Well Ron I kicked Draco's butt four times. I'm kind of scary. Not to mention my father is the most wanted man alive." She laughed.

"So you'll go with me?" Harry asked.

"Course. Just don't expect me to kiss you or anything." Felicity joked.

"Whoa there I don't want to get to wild with you." Harry laughed, "Thanks."

"Now Ron your turn to find a date." Felicity smiled. She was insanely happy to be going with Harry. It was hard to keep from blushing. She was trying not to explode from excitement.

"I'll find someone." Ron said.

"I'm going to find Hermione, later." She got up and left it took every fiber of her being not to jump and scream.

"Hermione!" She found her in her dorm with Ginny discussing the ball.

"What?" She looked up from what looked like a style magazine.

"I'm going to the ball with Harry." She smiled widely trying to get some of her happiness out without giving it away she liked him.

"Yes now we've all got dates!" Ginny ran up and hugged her.

"So what are you doing?" Felicity sat on the bed.

"We're deciding how to style our hair and I was telling Hermione she should straiten it and then do this." Ginny pointed to a picture of a girl with a simple up do. "But she doesn't think it will look good."

"It won't." Hermione argued.

"I'm with Hermione." Felicity stood up."I think she should straiten it and then twist some of it back so it's out of her face."

"That sound's really pretty." Hermione nodded.

"That could work." Ginny shrugged. "How about me?"

"Well I think we should do a French twist with curls on top." Felicity looked at Ginny's hair.

"That sounds cute." Ginny gasped.

"Felicity." Hermione put her finger over her lip in thought, "I think you should leave your hair down and just curl it."

Felicity looked down at her waist length golden hair. she thought it was just average. There really wasn't anything special about it.

"Yeah and add a bit of volume." Ginny added.

"Just don't go overboard you two I trust our opinions so do as you wish." They squealed a bit about the ball and talked about their hair.

"We can shop for dresses at Hogsmeade." Felicity said.

"It'll be a mad house." Ginny looked at the older girls.

"Not necessarily I know at least forty girls that have their dresses." Felicity pointed out. "I should go to my dorm night guys."

The whole way Felicity was giddy about going to the ball with Harry. She couldn't believe she was actually asked. She didn't even care she was his second choice she was just happy and no one could bring her down.

As if it wasn't already a good day her room mates weren't in the room. She went to sleep in silence with nothing but good feeling in her heart.

* * *

><p>All of a sudden it was finally the long anticipated Hogsmeade trip. Hermione, Ginny, and Felicity had absolutely no idea what they were looking for.<p>

"Well let's go to Madam Carter's Dress Store." Felicity said looking at the store. It was true that almost every girl at Hogwarts already had her dress.

When they walked in they smelled a pinecone peppermint mixture as the shop was decked out for the holidays. It was not very crowded because again almost everyone already had their dress.

"Well let's look around I guess." Hermione went off in one direction and Ginny went off to another. Felicity searched the racks of the huge dress store for no less than half an hour before stumbling to the dressing rooms.

"Did you find anything?" Felicity asked. She had just picked up random dresses she had found along the way. She also by far had the most dresses.

"I found two I like." Ginny spoke up.

"Well try them on" Felicity urged. Her and Hermione took a seat while they waited. Ginny first came out in a light peach mermaid style dress.

"Well?" She asked.

"It's..." Hermione started.

"It doesn't match." Felicity stood up she could be very girly if she wanted to be. "You have such pretty red hair and fine skin that this dress just washes you out. You need a darker color."

"The only other one I have is white." Ginny said worried.

"Here" Felicity went to her stack of dresses and brought out a navy blue and gold embroidered Cinderella dress. It had no sleeve and had a navy blue wrap with it as well as gloves. "try this on." she handed her the dress. Ginny went back into the dressing room but came out a new person.

She was beaming in her dress.

"Ginny it's gorgeous!" Hermione fawned over her.

"I love it" Ginny smiled. "Hermione you go next." Ginny left to change and Hermione switched off with her. "How did you know it would look so good?" Ginny asked Felicity.

"My sister's were very plain but they did love fashion." Felicity smiled. She was really glad Ginny liked the dress.

"How about this one?" Hermione came out in a plum colored, loose v neck, dress.

"I think you should go for a lighter shade I think you can get away with it better because of your eye color." Felicity went to her stack of dresses. She found a dress she thought was perfect for Hermione. It was a light pink, form fitting, mermaid style dress. It had a halter neckline with beading all along the neck. "This one." She handed it to her.

"It's so revealing." Hermione looked at the dress worriedly

"and you can finally pull it off. Not to mention you'll look stunning." she smiled.

Hermione smiled and went to try on the gown just to appease Felicity. When she came out however she looked like she had surprised herself.

"Hermione you look so mature." Ginny commented.

"You're drop dead gorgeous in that thing." Felicity smiled.

Hermione giggled "Do you really think it works on me?"

"No doubt in my mind." Felicity smiled.

"Okay... I'll take it." Hermione went back into the dressing room.

"Your turn Felicity." Ginny nudged her. Felicity was almost dreading this. She liked helping the other two but she didn't really ever find herself pretty. She tried to find a good color to try on when she came across a red dress. It was a tad muted it wasn't an in your face red but it was red. It was simple but had a nice neck line. "good god." Felicity said going into the dressing room.

Felicity had an okay figure but she was nervous about wearing something that would more than likely show her breasts. She was self conscious when it came to her chest because she wasn't small. She was rather large and she didn't want to look like a hooker.

In spite of herself she slipped into the dress to at least humor herself and her friends. She had put it on and found it also had a small slit that went to the mid way on her calf. She thought it was really sexy. Like really sexy and she didn't know if she could get away with it.

It had no other beading or anything but she was worried it would be way to sexy.

"Hurry up!" Hermione called. Felicity came out.

"Well do your worst." She half smiled.

"Oh my god. Felicity that dress in fantastic on you." Ginny's eyes got big with excitement. Felicity couldn't help blushing a bit

"When Harry see's you in that he will wish he had asked you first." Hermione smiled, "It's perfect."

"I like it but do you think it's too... you know sexy?" Felicity asked she really did like it but she was nervous and could hear McGonagall yelling at her she was way too hot.

"Felicity let's not beat around the bush you have a big chest. You will make anything too sexy. Plus it's a Gryffindor color." Ginny smiled.

"Ginny's right Felicity this is the dress." Hermione looked at her.

"Alright." Felicity smiled. She changed and came out, "Shall we pay?" Felicity asked.

"Sure." Hermione stood taking out her money.

"Oh no" Ginny sighed, "I don't have enough money." Ginny's face fell.

"... Here I'll pay for it." Felicity picked up her dress.

"I couldn't." Ginny looked up.

"I insist being a Black I do have a fortune." Felicity smiled.

"Thank you Felicity." Ginny hugged her. "I'll pay for my shoe's I promise."

After Felicity and Hermione bought the dresses they went to search for shoes.

Felicity found a plain pair of red two inch pumps, very quickly. Ginny and Hermione didn't have the same luck.

"Hermione ask the lady if they have silver shoes they will go way better with the dress. No Ginny you need gold shoes it will make your eyes pop better."

"Who's going to link my eyes with my feet?"

"Trust me you will feel better about it. No Hermione silver not metallic." Felicity was kept on her toes with these two. Ginny eventually found strappy gold sandals that were almost flat, but Hermione was fighting with Felicity.

"But aren't they too tall?" Hermione asked she was worried about her balance on her four inch heels.

"Hermione you have great balance. Plus you are kind of short compared to Viktor you need all the height you can get." Felicity urged her.

"Beside's if you lose your balance you'll have him to hold on to." Ginny smiled sensually Hermione.

"Shut it Ginny." Hermione laughed, "Alright I'll do it." Once they had paid there they made their way to find accessories. Ginny got a gold choker necklace and matching hoops. Hermione got a silver heart necklace and matching drop earrings. Felicity found a red rose to put in her hair and red stud earrings.

"Well a woman's work is never done." Hermione said as they walked back to the castle.

"I cannot believe you bought me this dress Felicity. How can I thank you?" Ginny looked at her dress.

"Just make sure Neville doesn't pass out when he sees you." Felicity laughed.

"Promise me the same for Harry." Ginny laughed.

"Hun have you seen me in this thing it's like attack of the sexy." Felicity laughed.

"Hermione please don't kill yourself on those heels" Ginny laughed.

"I'll try." Hermione sighed. When they reached the castle they headed up the stairs to their dorms. Felicity laid out her dress as best she could in her trunk, followed by her shoes and accessories. For the first time she was really looking forward to the Yule Ball.

* * *

><p>Felicity couldn't believe that it was the day of the Ball. She was excited and nervous she really wanted to make Harry see her pretty but she also didn't want him to know she liked him unless he did.<p>

"Felicity!" Ginny came to her room, "Come on we have to get ready!" Ginny came into her dorm.

"So Felicity you're going to the Ball after all who asked you? Flitwick?" Janie laughed with Paige.

"Actually sweet heart." Felicity sneered, "It's a surprise." Felicity couldn't wait to see her face when she found out she was going with Harry. Felicity grabbed her things and followed Ginny.

"Who is she? she's a.."

"A b****? I know that's Janie she has an obsession with Harry."

"Oh so that's what you meant... You play dirty." Ginny laughed.

"I know." Felicity laughed. They reached Hermione's room where Hermione was heating up a flat iron, a curling iron, and taking out all the makeup she could find.

"Hey!" Hermione greeted them. "My roommates are getting ready with their friends so we have the whole room to ourselves."

"Cool." Ginny spread out her stuff on one bed and Felicity followed soon after.

"Alright who's first?" Felicity asked getting the hair stuff ready.

"Me!" Ginny ran to the vanity and sat on the stool in front of it. Felicity did the best she could to make Ginny's hair just as she had envisioned.

"What do you think?" Felicity asked unsure of her work.

"It's perfect. Just like you described it. " Ginny sighed looking lovingly at her hair. Not a frizz in sight of her French twist.

"Alright Felicity your next."Hermione took over. Felicity sat down and closed her eyes.

"Okay Felicity what do you think?" Hermione asked her after twenty minutes.

"Oh wow. Hermione you made me look... pretty." Felicity smiled at her reflection. Her hair was curled just as Hermione had said.

"Felicity you were pretty to start with now you look gorgeous." Hermione reassured her.

"Your turn Hermione." Felicity stood to do Hermione's Hair. "Do you like it?" Felicity asked when she had finished.

"I love it. I have never tamed my hair like this before." Hermione felt through her hair.

"Dresses!" Ginny said with excitement. They changed carefully so not to ruin their hair.

"Um... makeup?" Felicity asked when they were all changed.

"You tell us." Hermione said sweetly.

"Hermione come here." She brought her over to the vanity with the cooling hot irons. "Concealer, blush, eyeliner, little grey shadow, and pink gloss." She instructed with expertise handing her different make up tools.

"Wow" Hermione said when she had finished. "I look amazing."

"You did before all the glitz" Felicity told her. "Ginny, " Ginny went to her, " Concealer, blush, eyeliner, some mascara, and a little nude gloss." Ginny did as she was told.

"Who knew I had eyelashes?" Ginny laughed when she finished.

"You might want to color in your eyebrows a bit but otherwise your good." Felicity recommended. "Now for me... um" She did a bit of Concealer, blush, eyeliner, and red lipstick. "Anything else?" Felicity asked unsure if she looked okay.

"No you look stunning." Hermione smiled.

"How much time until the Ball?" Ginny asked.

"um... a half hour." Felicity reported.

"Good. Get your accessories and let's take some pictures." Ginny smiled. Felicity's heart leapt as she looked in the mirror. She actually looked beautiful. She smiled as she put on her final items, _I really hope I don't look over done. But I think he'll love it. _She smiled pleased with her finished look. Hermione and Ginny looked simply magnificent for different reasons.

"Good call on the shoes Felicity Now I might reach his chest." Hermione laughed.

"Ginny you look striking. Absolutely lovely." Felicity looked at the redheaded beauty. "And Hermione, You are dazzling. You look like a million galleons."

"She's right Ginny you look fantastic. And Felicity you are a knock out." Hermione smiled.

"You are both ravishing." Ginny wrapped up the complement war. "Come on let's take some pictures."

Hermione set up a camera to take pictures automatically. They took dozens of pictures to send to Ginny and Hermione's families. Also a few for each of them to keep.

"I'm so excited. For once nobody knows everything." Felicity jumped a bit.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked as they went to each other's dorms to put away their things.

"No one except you two, Ron, Harry, and I know who I'm going with." Felicity's heart skipped a beat thinking about what Harry would think of her red stunner dress.

"Yes! I know something other people don't" Ginny cheered.

"How'd you manage that?" Hermione asked as they made their way down the stairs to the empty common room. They had allowed themselves fifteen minutes to socialize before the ball.

"No one was there when he asked me, and we didn't go around shouting it." Felicity shrugged as they headed out of the painting to the Hall.

* * *

><p>Harry was talking to Viktor when he looked up and saw Hermione and Ginny coming down the stairs.<p>

"Whoa." Harry said, "You both look great tonight." He smiled.

"Hello Herm-ion-e" Viktor put his arm around her, "You look Beautiful."

"Thanks." Hermione blushed.

"It was all Felicity. She did our hair makeup she even chose our dresses." Ginny smiled widely.

"Really?" Viktor looked at Ginny, "Is this Felicity your date?"

"Yes Felicity is my date." Harry confirmed.

"Neville over here!" Ginny called.

"Blimmy Ginny you look... Wow." Neville came over and spoke to her.

"Where is Felicity guys?" Harry asked.

"Guys wait up I lost my shoe!" Felicity called walking swiftly into the light. "Why didn't you wait for me?" She smiled. Harry couldn't believe his eyes when he saw his date. Neither could anyone else for that matter.

She was just intoxicating. The way her dress fell on her hugging her in all the right places. The slight slit when she walked down the stairs was distracting but in a good way. The sheer red of the dress brought out her sea green blue eyes. The minimal accessories did a great deal for her look. Her hair cascading waves was a fresh look from her normal strait hair. But his favorite part of her outfit was in fact her smile.

"Hi guys my shoe fell off and it's not the easiest shoe to put on." She smiled widely. Harry put his arm around her small waist.

"You look fantastic Felicity." Harry complimented her.

"Thank you." She blushed. He hadn't really even paid much attention to her chest he was too busy being lost in her eyes and smile.

"I'm Viktor Krum." Viktor introduced himself formally with a hand shake.

"I'm Felicity Black" she shook his hand.

"I heard you put Her-mion-e's outfit together it looks marvelous," He complimented both of them at the same time.

"Thank you."She laughed a bit.

"Hey Felicity you did fantastic with Ginny to. I mean look at her she's beautiful." Neville said showing off his date. Ginny blushed a deep red.

"Thank you." She smiled.

Harry couldn't stop smiling he thought he might look possessed.

"Hey sexy!" Felicity heard someone call out. She ignored them and moved into Harry's arms.

"Places Champions!"

"Well we should go. Come on Ginny." Neville led his date to find a table.

"See you out there Felicity, Harry." Hermione smiled before being led by Viktor.

"You ready?" Harry asked Felicity.

"Yeah." Felicity smiled linking arms with him and waited to be allowed into the Great Hall.

When they were led in to dance Harry knew that he was the envy of the ball with Felicity by his side.

* * *

><p><em>I know already I did a lot of discribing and a lot of girly things but it's a school dance what are you going to do? So we will do the ball scene and get on with our story. This one is my longest yet hopefully I'll finish the next chapter soon. Till than LOVE! By the way if you want to see the dresses I have some things close to what was discribed just email me or mesage me and I'll send them to you.<em>


	9. Chapter 9 Love wasn't on the Agenda

_Before we begin I ould like to say there are two songs I used for this first is 'when you say nothing at all' that will be the first song you see with lyrics second one, 'It is you' you may listen to them as you read to get the full effect I don't own either of them and it's about to get really romantic. By the way if you want to see the dresses I have some things close to what was discribed just email me or mesage me and I'll send them to you._

* * *

><p>When the song began Felicity looked into Harry's eyes and never broke eye contact. She smiled and looked at him that's all she could do without falling to the ground, or melting in his arms. She couldn't believe this wasn't a dream.<p>

He smiled back with an almost similar passion. He laughed a few times, but never stopped smiling. It was almost as if they were in their own world. They didn't notice when the song ended, nor did they care. It was just them together in that room no one else.

They held each other in the centre of the room never breaking eye contact or dropping a smile. A more upbeat song came on but they were still in each other's arms. They still were dancing together he would occasionally lift her twirling her for a bit before putting her back on the floor. They had completely blocked out the rest of the world.

"Everyone please take your seats." Dumbledore announced. Felicity and Harry stopped dancing and came back into reality at their own pace. Harry led her to a table still holding her waist.

She was elated with his reaction to her. They sat down to eat but they really could only talk to each other. They laughed and spoke highly of each other's dancing ability.

"They've started playing music again. Would you like to go back out there?" Harry smiled at her.

"In a bit." She smiled sweetly. "You look really nice today Harry"

"Thank you. You're the most beautiful girl here though." He complimented her.

"I know the dress and the hair and makeup and."

"No" He grabbed her hand, "Your smile. I've never seen you smile so much. It's the best part of you tonight. "

She blushed deeply, " Thank you that's really sweet." she moved some hair away from her face. "Do you want to dance?"

"Alright." He stood and gave her a hand. Just than a slow song played 'It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart.'

They made their way on to the dance floor. 'without saying a word you can light up the dark' He took her hand in his, 'Try as I may I could never explain, what I hear when you don't say a thing.' They swayed to the rhythm of the song. 'The smile on your face lets me know that you need me there's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me the touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall you say it best when you say nothing at all.'

Felicity rested her head on his chest and he let her, 'All day long I can hear people talking out loud. But when you hold me near it drowns out the crowd.' Felicity looked up and saw Harry rest his head on hers, 'Old Mr. Webster could never define what's being said between your heart and mine. The smile on your face lets me know that you need me there's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me the touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall you say it best when you say nothing at all.'

Felicity lifted her head, they were the only ones dancing. This time for real everyone had stopped to watch them or were taking a seat. Felicity didn't care she looked in to Harry's eyes and saw a peace. She felt so calm looking at him. As the song ended he kissed her on her cheek. Felicity's heart was pumping out of her chest she was blushing and could feel her heart rate speed up.

_This is why I like him _she thought, _T__his person is why I have fallen for him._ She could have fainted but she kept her composure. They received applause from other couples. As the night drew on Felicity and Harry found themselves once again the only ones dancing. Again a fast song came and friends danced with each other.

Felicity and Harry took a break to get some refreshments.

"You only want to dance to the slow songs?" Harry laughed.

"No I'm tired have you seen these shoes" She laughed with him.

They talked for a bit before hearing a slow song come on again. "Want to dance?" She asked.

"In a bit" He leaned down and kissed her. She felt her eyes close and her heart race she could only feel. He smiled at her, "Now I'm ready."

He took her into his arms and they danced re-entering that state of pure bliss. A state of just seeing the only one you wanted to see.

"Last song everyone let's take this one nice and slow." Announced the person doing the music.

'There is something that I see in the way you look at me, there's a smile there's a truth in your eyes.' Felicity heard the music play but was unable to do anything but hold on to Harry. He twirled her holding her just close enough to feel her heart beat in sync with his.

She was glowing with confidence and happiness. She looked so self assured. She could hear herself breath and only saw people fade from the dance floor. They were all alone in the Great Hall with the music playing. No else they were literally all alone. She kept dancinglooking into his green eyes she couldn't help herself from smiling.

She got close to his ear "I'm filled with emotion your love rushes through my veins, and I am filled with the sweetest devotion as I look in to your perfect face' She sang along to the music. She would have lowered herself down to her normal height but he kept her there. 'There's no more mystery it is finally clear to me you're the one my heart has search for so long and it is you I have loved.' He sang to the music as well.

'It is you I have loved' She sang lowering herself to the ground.

'It is you I have loved all along.' They sang together softly kissing each other. Never stopping their swaying. As the song ended they pulled apart and looked at each other. Lost yet again in each other's arms, their eyes, their smiles. Most of all feeling right in their hearts.

"Good night everyone. It's one o'clock in the morning happy Christmas and good night."

Felicity never stopped looking at Harry. He did the same. They soon pulled apart enough so they could walk together. His arms around her and hers the same. They walked to the common room the last to leave the Great Hall. When they encountered the dreaded stairs.

They signified the end of their perfect night. "Goodnight Harry." Felicity turned to face him head on.

"Goodnight Felicity." He kissed her again. She moved her hair from her eyes and walked up the stairs. Felicity slowly made her way to her dorm room. She felt more like she was floating. She was on cloud nine, she was so high up that nothing could pull her down.

When she reached her dorm she leaned on the door to catch her breath from that last breath taking kiss. She sat in front of her vanity and began to take off her makeup.

"B****!" Felicity heard someone yell. She felt a punch to the face and found herself on the ground. Suddenly out of nowhere Felicity felt something metal hit her on the same side as she had been punched. It was the stool to the vanity it had flipped with her.

"What the Hell you psycho b****" Felicity screamed at Janie.

"I told you to stay away from him!" Janie hit Felicity again with her fist before going to her own bed.

Felicity would have fought back but there was no point Janie was fighting a battle she had clearly already lost. Felicity was actually amused at her reaction to her date being Harry Janie had completely snapped.

* * *

><p>The next morning Felicity woke up late and her hair stuck to one side off her face. She had guessed that's where Janie had hit her.<p>

"Alright let's see how bad this is... OH MY GOD!" Felicity saw her blackened almost purple bruise all the way from her hair line to her cheek bone. It was twice as big as the other side of her face making it almost impossible to not look at. Felicity tried to cover it with her hair but the only thing that would make it really unnoticeable is if she kept her hand there to cover it.

She made her way to the common room where Hermione and Ginny were sitting waiting for her.

"Felicity!" Ginny called over.

"Hey." Felicity took a seat on the couch across from her. She strategically moved her hand to the arm rest so not to show her fresh bruise. "How'd it go last night?"

"Well." Hermione started first. "We danced for a really long time and he was a real gentlemen with me. He barely left my side and he kissed me goodnight. He asked me to eat breakfast with him this morning."

"Neville really enjoyed himself he said I was a good dancer. We turned in early though nothing really exciting." Ginny shrugged.

"That's really cool guys I'm glad you had fun." Felicity smiled shyly.

"Enough on us we want to hear about your night." Ginny said excitedly.

"Mine?" Felicity asked reliving those moments of bliss with Harry.

"Yes everyone's talking about you. You guys were the most talked of couple." Hermione smiled broadly.

"Especially when you two were the only ones dancing and he kissed your cheek." Ginny jumped a bit.

"Well it's was... like no one else was there and I didn't care. We just danced with each other never breaking the silence. He told me that his favorite part of my look was my smile. (Ginny and Hermione sighed 'Aw') and then we kissed... we were literally the only ones there for the final song. He walked me to the stairs and he kissed me again. There are no words that can describe that feeling." Felicity recalled not moving to much but moving just enough to edge away suspicions.

"Felicity that is so romantic!" Ginny shrieked.

"Does that mean you going out?" Hermione leaned forward.

"I have no freaking clue." Felicity said smiling.

"Hey guys." Ron came into their conversation."Harry will be down in a minute he JUST woke up."

"Hey Ron how was your night?" Felicity asked innocently.

"Well I spent most of the time watching you and Harry dance. Which is what most of everyone was doing as well." Ron glared at Hermione.

"No Ron most people were doing this thing called having FUN. " Hermione said angrily.

"Hey guys." Harry came down and sat next to Felicity on the couch.

"Hi." Felicity greeted.

"Harry how long were you up last night?" Ron asked confused as to why Hermione and Ginny were smiling at Felicity and Harry.

"Um well we were dancing till one, and I didn't fall asleep until two." He answered trying to be exact. Harry put his arm around Felicity.

"Nice" Ron said disgusted.

"Your just pissed because they had a great evening and you had a crappy one." Hermione stood up angry at him.

"Well sorry not all of us can have champions to date!" Ron stormed over to where Felicity and Harry were sitting.

"A**" Hermione called after him.

"Don't call me an a**" Ron turned around and flung his arm out at her. While in the process knocking down Felicity's arm revealing her bruise.

"Ah!" Felicity said in pain from having her bruise be touched.

"Oh my god Felicity what happened?" Ginny asked going to her.

"Who hit you?" Harry asked gently turning her face so he could see the horrible discoloration on her face.

"Let's just say not everyone's happy with our little encounter last night." Felicity moved her hair from her face to fully show the extent of her wound.

"Janie?" Ginny asked. Felicity nodded.

"I'll kill her B**** A**." Hermione stood up.

"No." Felicity grabbed her hand." I normally would but she's fighting a lost war. If she is so angry about what happened last night than I'll leave her to wallow in her own self pity and depression."

"Well at least let me take you to the hospital wing." Harry said standing and holding out his hand. She looked up at him as if saying 'I'm fine.'

But he gave her a look that said so much more, ' You're not fine, let me take care of you.'

"I guess." Felicity took his hand and followed him out of the common room never letting his hand go.

* * *

><p>"Good heavens child where did you get that?" Madam Pomfrey examined her.<p>

" I was at my vanity last night I fell of it and it flipped over hitting me." She spoke the half truth with ease.

"Alright well take this it should go away in an hour." Madam Pomfrey handed her a liquid which burned all the way down her throat. "You may go."

Felicity made her way to the door where Harry was waiting for her, "Hey, it'll be gone in an hour." Felicity informed him.

"That's good."Harry said wrapping his arms around her leading her back to the Gryffindor common room. "I had a lot of fun last night."

"Me too." She smiled.

"I couldn't sleep last night because I couldn't get you out of my head." Felicity blushed touched by his words, "So... does this mean we're a couple?" He asked hopefully.

"I'd say so." She smiled looking up at him kissing his cheek. He blushed holding her closer.

"So does this mean we go on dates and stuff or do we just hang out?"

"Well we can go on dates occasionally but otherwise I think we just hang out." Felicity shrugged neither of them had ever had a real boyfriend or girlfriend before. They casually walked into the common room still holding each other, retook their seats on the couch, and continued their conversation.

* * *

><p>Felicity's favorite part of her relationship with Harry was how easy it all was. There was no pressure to do anything she wasn't comfortable with. She was constantly told how cute they were together. She wasn't always all over him like a blanket. They could talk and be completely comfortable.<p>

As Hermione had said to her one night 'there are two kinds of couples the vomit inducing kind: the kind of couple that always has their tongues down each other's throats and never talk. Then there are cute couples: that actually care about each other and you get excited when they kiss. You two are definitely the cute kind.'

They were fine not being all totally in love with one another. They found it charming.

Harry was planning their first real date he was probably more excited than her.

"Where are we going?" She asked bundled in her snow gear in had just finished snowing and the clouds were finally clearing.

"You'll see come on." He smiled laughing pulling her up a steep hill. "Alright here." He said as they reach the top of the hill.

Felicity looked out at the scenery. You could see the castle, the forbidden forest, the lake, and the mountains. It was all separated by a silver lining in the clouds and patches of orange from the sunset. "Wow" Felicity breathed.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"This is-" Felicity was cut off by a snowball hitting her in the face. Harry and her had a snowball fight which ended in them both tumbling down the hill.

"Gack!" Felicity screamed as she reach closer to the bottom with her and Harry tumbling together.

"You okay?" Harry asked getting proped up on his hands.

"Yeah." She took his hand and helped him out of the snow. She brought him into a kiss before pushing him back into the snow. They had a bit of a wrestling match before realizing how dark it had gotten. When they got back to the castle they ran into Cho and Cedric.

"Hey guys!" Harry called out.

"Hi Harry." Cedric greeted politely.

Felicity got that sick feeling from seeing him she didn't say anything because it wasn't that big a deal.

The two boys talked a bit before leaving.

"You okay?" Harry asked Felicity seeing a bit of discomfort.

"I'm still really wet." She said as if he were dumb. Because they were both clearly wet.

"Ah true." Harry said looking down at his damp attire. "Let's change."

"Good idea." Felicity smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Yay lovely back to the main story! Sorry if there was to much romance but I'm a hopeless romantic what are you going to do? Any way on with the main plot I have thrown in a few twists and turns in there I'm sure you'll find them until than LOVE!<em>


	10. Chapter 10 Seeing What You Don't Believe

Classes started up again and Felicity found herself being stared at in the hallways. It made her uncomfortable everyone looked at her as if they had known her their whole lives. They all knew who her father was and know she was dating the boy who lived. Felicity kind of missed when she would walk down the hall and never be seen.

The stares increased when she was alone that was the worst when she didn't have Harry or someone. They would just come up to her and tell her random things. Like, 'You look pretty today' or 'you know I always thought you and Harry were cute together.'

She was able to manage with distracting herself by piling homework, her friends, and Harry into her everyday life.

"Are you sure you can't just do this?" Hermione asked worried. The day before the second challenge for the tournament. Felicity really wasn't scared for Harry. She had faith that he would do just fine.

They were in the library Hermione was trying to help Harry think of something to do, Felicity was finishing her assignment multi-tasking with helping to find a solution to Harry's problem, Harry was flipping aimlessly through a book trying to find any answer while holding Felicity's hand under the table, and Ron was 'supervising' which meant turning down every idea Hermione, Felicity, and Harry came up with while making Hermione just angry enough where she would retort a reply but not enough to make her leave.

"I told you that won't last long enough." Ron confirmed again.

"Well what do you suppose we do foolhardy." Hermione spat. Ron opened his mouth to ask Felicity what it meant.

Not moving from her book she said simply, "Look it up."

"Felicity, Hermione could you come with me please?" Professor McGonagall approached them.

"Sure." Felicity signed her home work and kissed Harry on the cheek, "Don't let Ron cheat off me." She smiled before leaving.

Well I'd actually like to congratulate all four of you because you are the most important thing to the champions." McGonagall smiled.

Felicity smiled and looked at the other three girls there. Hermione was with Viktor, Cho was with Cedric, and Felicity didn't know who the little blonde girl was but she assumed that she was with Flur.

"Well now I need you to remain calm because I promise it will be over before you know it." The professor took her wand and put some kind of spell on them. All of a sudden Felicity felt faint as if she were sleeping beauty that was falling under the evil spell that would cause her to sleep for a hundred years.

_What the hell are they going to do to us. _Felicity thought before falling asleep next to the other four girls.

* * *

><p>Felicity was transported to what she concluded was a dream. All she saw was a door and white light, in this dream she had no control over herself. She floated to the door almost reluctantly. She was blinded by white and blue light.<p>

Her dream began with death, she blinked seeing Wormtail kill Cedric. She watched unmoved from her confused face. She watched catlike red eyes come out of a cauldron, and a gross blue green hand emerge from the cauldron as well. Her vision swirled changing until she saw a new sight another death. This time it was her father. She saw only herself fighting her aunt Bella. The only other creature in sight was those cat like red eyes and pale pasty green blue skin.

She was brought to a new place it was the astronomy tower. She saw Snape killing Dumbledore she watched only what seemed like still pictures of a terrified Draco. She was utterly confused none of this seemed real or made any form of sense.

When the picture swirled she saw her little brothers Jack and Eric in tears. Suddenly more death surrounded her. She saw the dead bodies of Fred Weasley, her Uncle Remus, Snape, her aunt Bella, and many more who she did not know.

Suddenly their sprits came out of their already dead bodies, all of those who had died in her mysterious dream.

"Let go Felicity. Let go and set us free." They said one by one before vanishing to a pitch blackness. Her father was the last of more than fifty others, "Let go Felicity. My strong daughter, let go of whatever tries to define you. Let go of what you can and let us go free." He said dramatically before disappearing just as the others before him.

Felicity looked down and she felt herself falling. She could tell it was perpetual but she wasn't afraid. She just wanted to bear through it. She looked up she just felt nothing. She was empty inside she found she had nothing more to give except her strength.

She was alone in the darkness. She was alone, and what made her angry was that it was an almost inviting feeling. She felt a heavy weight bring her down. She was given her ability to move again. "No" she heard herself speak up against her torment, "No I will not give in." She, through all the weight in her heart, through all the death, through this uselessness stood up to face the world. She stood in a white loose dress she felt the wind blow through her hair as she breathed heavily taking one step at a time with each step she lost some of the weight.

She would fall with every step but she stood against all odds she stood to face her fear, her hope, to face whatever came. Nothing would pull her down nothing was too much she plowed through the hard work. She was headed somewhere but where ever it was she was going to make it there. She wasn't finished with this sense of hope in her heart it reigned supreme over all the doubt and fear. It reigned supreme to hate, and most of all it was high above all the death.

She found each step harder to take with pain in her heart and body but she pressed on trying to find an end to this darkness she was stumbling towards. "There will be something more than this" she assured her heart that was trying to stay brave, "There is more to me than death and hate... and... and doubt and fear. There is more there has to be" Felicity went through a heavy transformation.

She could feel inside her a metamorphosis. Within her body she just became stronger with every fall with every thought of death or hate or doubt they gave her a reason to fight. She was fighting for a better life than this. Her heart seemed strong her spirit was brought out to its full potential.

She looked down at herself she was glowing. She looked up feeling relief in an instant seeing light again. She was a full person she had stood far superior to every soul that stood with her. Everyone who had died was around her but with this vision she was given a feeling of hope and fulfillment. She had reached the end she fell to the floor and cried once again unable to control her ability to move.

* * *

><p>Felicity found herself gasping for breath as well as hearing another person breath heavily.<p>

_Why the Hell am I in water in the middle of February? _she asked herself swimming over to the little girl who looked like she was unable to swim.

"It's okay you're going to be fine." Felicity said to the frantic girl.

" Aidez-moi s'il vous plaît que quelqu'un m'aide!" The girl shouted in french.

Felicity didn't understand what the girl had said but she grabbed the girl by the arm and pulled her kicking and screaming to where it looked like she was supposed to go. The girl saw Felicity wanted to help so she wrapped her arms around Felicity's neck. Felicity wasn't a great swimmer but she had enough experience to get the two of them over to safety. Felicity helped haul the girl out of the freezing cold water.

She was still fazed by her dream or whatever it was but she just shrugged it off. She was given a hand and was brought up to the platform. she was dripping wet and went met by the freezing cold air it wasn't a pleasant experience.

"Gabrielle Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement désolé, je ne peux pas croire ce qui s'est passé. Ce n'est pas grave," Fleur spoke to her sister.

Felicity kept her feet in the water waiting for Harry to surface.

"Thank you Felicity." she turned to see Fleur holding her sister tightly. "She can't swim. And I von't know vhat I vould have done. Thank you."

Felicity smiled but turned back to the lake, "Come with me please." she heard Madam Pomfrey leading the girls away. "Miss. Black you to."

"Wait." she said her eyes locked to where she had surfaced, "Come on, come on." She mumbled under her breath.

"Miss. Black."

"Look!" Someone shouted. Harry had surfaced.

"Oh thank god."Felicity said near tears. Harry swam over to them when he got on the platform Felicity had started to cry. He wiped away one of her tears

"It's alright." He soothed "I'm okay." he smiled at her.

She kissed him lightly. "Good because I would have had to kill you." she laughed.

"Miss. Black Mr. Potter come with me PLEASE." Madam Pomfrey yelled with the other six in line to leave. They went to her at a run because they were absolutely freezing. Even with their towels draped over them.

"Harry thank you so much for helping Gabrielle Thank you." Fleur kissed his cheek and rejoined her sister in the procession to the castle.

"Felicity."

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright... I mean from being underwater so long." Harry put his arm around her. She was a bit light headed but nothing she couldn't handle. But there was something about her dream that made her a bit jumpy. She was hoping it meant nothing so she convinced herself that nothing would happen.

"Yeah I'm fine a bit light headed but I'm fine. Are you okay?" She smiled.

"Yeah you know except for almost drowning and nearly having a heart attack seeing you helpless in the water. I've never really seen you that way."

"What floating under water?"

"No helpless." He held her closer which she thought might be a bad idea because they were both wet and freezing.

As they neared the castle they heard the champions talking to their loved ones but they also heard coughs and sneezes.

"Oh joy." Felicity said feeling a bit worse as well.

"Madam Pomfrey will have a field day with this one." Harry laughed also feeling worse.

* * *

><p>"Well I knew this was a bad idea I knew it your all sick!" Madam Pomfrey complained. Felicity could hear her ears buzzing she didn't want to hear he complain so she chose to fall asleep. " You are all staying the night and if I have my way tomorrow as well. They think that just because you all are champions you're invincible but you are most certainly not. You all are still students which means you are just kids. Even though you are of age it doesn't matter you are students and what I say goes." Felicity was already fast asleep.<p>

"Now you all get some rest." She stormed off in a tizzy. Everyone turned to the person they had saved.

"Felicity." Harry turned to her. She was as you know already fast in her dream world, "Felicity" he asked again reaching over to grab her hand. It was really warm from her fever in contrast to Harry's cold hands. She shook a little when he touched her hand.

"She's asleep Harry." Hermione looked over saying with a raspy voice.

"You sound horrible." Harry laughed before saying, "I just want to know if she's okay." He turned back to look at Felicity she was calm in her sleep.

"We know Harry but it's bet you leave her she'll recover faster." Viktor said seeing Hermione's discomfort in speaking.

"There right Harry just let her be." Cedric added in.

Harry looked at her and sighed he would have kissed her hand but he would have fallen out of his bed instead he let her hand go and fell asleep almost as soon as she had.

* * *

><p>Now partly why Felicity wanted to fall asleep was to see if she would have the dream again. As much as it scared her it intrigued her more. She really needed to figure out what it meant even if it was nothing.<p>

She just wanted to know if it was anything that significant. Sadly she found herself waking up a three in the morning in a cold sweat... and four... and four thirty. She wasn't able to sleep for longer than half an hour at a time. She sighed heavily she felt back to her normal self but when she sat up and tried to walk around she was almost wrestled down by Madam Pomfrey.

"What do you think you are doing?" She said the moment Felicity had stood up. She know wouldn't be able to tell if she was light headed from standing or from Madam Pomfrey's shrill cry that more than likely woke up everyone else. "Get back into bed right now!" Felicity did as she was told because now her legs felt weak and she could hardly stand.

"Good morning to you too." She mumbled under her breath getting under her covers Madam Pomfrey went back to her office and no one else moved for a bit.

"Good morning Felicity." Harry reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Your hands are freezing. How?" She laughed. She seemed the most cured of all the other people.

"I don't know." He smiled, "Glad to see you conscious"

"Glad to be conscious." Felicity said truthfully "Ugh it's only six thirty seven?"

"Yeah it's pretty rough." Harry said.

"The worst part is you just want to run a mile. But my legs are like jello." She laughed.

"No not really." Harry said.

" well I feel energized I just want to do something." Felicity said. "But I can't because she's in a pissy mood."

"she's always like that."

"That's my point. So how are you?"

"Well sore but otherwise fine."

"That's good to hear. I got a letter from my foster home yesterday." Felicity's face fell.

"What happened?" Harry looked concerned.

"Aden, one of my brothers, his parents are going to court to regain custody of him. They're... horrible I've met them on a few other occasions when they've tried to get to know him. His mother's a mess his father is weak... They kicked him out of their house. He can't-"

"It's okay." Harry put his hand on her face., "It will be okay Felicity." She had started to cry a bit. "Everything will work out in the end."

"But what if they gain custody? They can't take care of him." Felicity said let her tears fall.

"If they are incompetent to care for him the judge will see through it. It's alright Felicity." He wiped away one of her tears.

"I love him they can't"

"I know." He grabbed her hand. she stopped crying and just let him hold her hand. She was really scared for Aden she knew how horrible those people were to him.

* * *

><p>Later on that day she was allowed to leave but only with Cedric who had it better off than the rest of them.<p>

"Well that was quite the adventure." Cedric said finally catching up with her.

"Yeah." Felicity said half smiling he was making her feel sick again they were all alone in this stretch of hallway.

"I've never formally introduced myself. Cedric Diggory."

"Felicity Black-" Felicity gasped as she touched his hand she saw something. She saw the same stills from her dream. She watched him die. Slowly he fell to the ground his death was caused by those same red eyes and pale skin. It was a quick vision but just enough.

She awoke in his arms.

"Oh my god!" She said in shock.

"Are you okay?" He looked at her worried in his eyes all she saw was the fear from her dream. She looked up, "Do you need to go back to Madam Pomfrey."

All Felicity could do was stare at him "I have to go." Felicity said getting out of his arms and nearly running away. Her eyes continued to widen her heart was spiraling out of control. She ran the whole way to the common room. It was practically empty except Ron and Ginny.

She would have kept running but she tripped over something she was gasping for breath when she hit the floor. She curled up into a ball and started to cry.

"Felicity what happened?" Ginny went to her screaming friend. Felicity clasped her hand over her mouth she was still breathing heavily.

"Felicity calm down." Ron went over. "Get her some water." She was entirely in hysterics. Ron picked her up cradling her in his arms, bringing her to the sofa.

"I'm...ah... my GOD!" She could only make out a few words followed by a bunch of gibberish.

"Felicity calm down." Ron laid her on the couch.

"Here" Ginny handed Ron a glass of water. Ron looked at it then at Felicity. He threw the water on her face.

Felicity gasped in shock.

"Felicity what's wrong?" Ron asked grabbing her shoulders.

At a loss for words Felicity informed them about her brother. It was enough of the truth but she thought she might not get off so easy explaining to Cedric after all going limp in his arms made it a lot harder to say it was her brother.

"Aw Felicity." Ginny hugged her stroking her hair. "It'll be okay."Felicity was crying still softer quieter with less intensity. That vision left her with one question. Did this mean that the rest of her dream would come true as well?

"Hey guys Madam Pomfrey-" Harry and Hermione joined the stiff atmosphere. "Felicity."

"Harry I got a court date. It's during Easter break. They've asked me to come and fight for him to stay with us and..." Felicity began to cry again. Harry walked to the couch put his arm around her and put her on his lap. He lightly rubbed her back soothing her, "It's okay Felicity. It's alright"

* * *

><p><em>Just to let you know the whole court date thing that's real she had actually found that out two days before just to let you know.<em>


	11. Chapter 11 When the Truth Meets the Past

Felicity was hesitant at first to get on the train for the Easter holidays. She didn't want this court date to be enforced.

"Now remember when you come back you will tell me everything that happened" Harry was helping her take her stuff to the carriages.

"Of course." She smiled holding his hand as they walked together.

"And we'll celebrate your brother staying with you."

"And we'll study. Don't let Hermione go easy on you." She laughed. She didn't want to be wished good luck she want to get the damned thing over with so she could get back to Hogwarts.

"I'll write if something exciting happens." He laughed as they reach the train.

"Well Adieu." Felicity said.

"See you soon." He hugged her. She kissed him passionately and got on the train for the dreaded week. She didn't want to think about the courts and such so she let her mind drift back to her last date with Harry...

* * *

><p>"You ready?" He put his arm around her as they walked to the town of Hogsmeade.<p>

"I don't think I have a choice in the matter." She laughed. "Where do we go first?" She smiled as they entered the town.

"You want to get something to drink first?"

"Sure." They reached the pub and got two butter beers. "So I'm the most important thing to you eh?"

"come now I thought you'd have found that out a long time ago." He smiled.

"I guess. You know when I was under water I had a crazy dream. It was like cool and terrifying and a lot of other stuff. It was quite entertaining."

"Sounds it. Well that night I had an interesting encounter with a book."

"Oh did you know."

"Yes I woke up with it pressed to my face and it just so happened to be stuck there."

"Intriguing. The boy who lived trumped by book what a headline." They joked for a little while longer before leaving.

"COME ON" She tugged at his arm running off closer to the forest.

"Where are we going?" He stopped.

"You'll see when we get there." Felicity called behind her not stopping climbing over a rock in her way.

He chased after her until they reached a river.

"Here" Felicity smiled. The snow had completely melted and there was green all over. Flowers were blossoming and trees were regaining leaves. Felicity bounded over to a large rock hauling herself on top of it. "I'm queen of the world." The wind lightly rustled her hair.

"No you're not." He went to the rock and started trying to climb it. "I am."

"Of course you are." She smiled rolling up her jeans and dangling her feet into the cool water. Harry followed suit.

He kissed her cheek, "So what are we doing here?"

"Dunno I'd thought we'd have been attacked by now." She chuckled.

"Well we can arrange that."

"rawr!" She leaned over at him.

"Oh I'm so scared." He tried to cross his legs. He ended up knocking her over into the river but don't worry she brought him down with her. They slipped into the river toppling over each other.

"Do we always have to end up wet or on top of each other?" Felicity asked moving her hair out of her face.

"It seems to me that's the only kind of date you'll enjoy." He tried to get up with Felicity still on top of him.

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him up to a kiss. "Got to admit it's nice to let loose." She said letting him sit up. He grabbed her and kissed her which at first scared her a bit.

"Is this how all of you date?" They heard a heavy accent and a girl laugh very loudly. Felicity and Harry looked over and saw Hermione laughing and Viktor staring in surprise. They came right to the bank.

"Only the fun ones." Felicity splashed at them. Hermione laughed more and started to splash back Viktor laughed and let loose a bit getting into the splash fight that had ensued.

"Oh my- do you guys always have to get wet on your dates." Ron came out of the woods and into the clearing to see the two couples snogging.

"Oh hey Ron." Felicity smiled taking Harry's hand letting him help her out of the water. "What's up?"

"We've been looking for you everywhere we're heading back to Hogwarts." Ron said leaving quickly.

"Alright funs over kiddies." Felicity tied her hair back. Harry put his arm around her and led her out of the forest.

"Well that was certainly an adventure." Harry said as the late March sun hit their faces warming them.

"In case you haven't noticed I'm a rough and tumble kind of girl. I like adventure it's quite-"

"Adventurous?"

" Daring. Seeing the world was always my dream. Letting go being free allowed to do what I wanted and needed. Seeing all the world has to offer." Felicity did a little spin.

"Adventure isn't just in going it's in doing. What's in your spirit. That's adventure." Harry said letting her jump and twirl as she pleased.

* * *

><p>She smiled thinking about it all she felt at peace. When they pulled into the station her peace ended. She was now faced with the court. Keeping her brother in her family and staying strong through it all.<p>

She left the platform and found her brothers.

"Felicity!" They shouted at different times coming into her arms.

"Hi I missed you."

"Felicity thanks for coming." Aden came last.

"Hey guess what I can be here for your birthday!"

"Felicity I love you." Aden held her close.

"I love you too Aden."

"Let's go come on!" Jack tugged at her fingers

"Alright. Alright let's go." Felicity allowed herself to be led by her boys.

* * *

><p>"Alright boys time for bed." Felicity had been asked to tuck them in.<p>

"goodnight Felicity." Eric and Jack said as she gave them each hugs. They had been glued to her all day.

"Alright Aden in five days the court date will be here." Felicity came and sat at his bed.

"Felicity I don't want to leave." He looked at he for the first time with worry. "I want to stay here with my family."

"I know Aden and we want you here." Felicity hugged him.

"What if... What if they win? What if I have to go back with them. Felicity you've met them I can't go back."

"And that's why I'm here. Aden I'm here to fight for you to stay here. I don't trust your parents."

"Don't let them take me Felicity." Aden's voice cracked.

"Hey no tears. I will do everything I can to make sure you stay here."

"Don't mess wif Felicity." Eric jumped in his bed a bit.

"That's right she can kick anyone's butt who messes with our family."Jack joined in.

"Well you all seem restless you've got to sleep so we can play tomorrow." Felicity said still sitting on Aden's bed. She had promised to take the boys to the park and a movie.

"Tell us a story Felicity please?" Jack put his hands in prayer position.

"Okay one. Aden what story do you want to hear?" Felicity looked at him.

"The magical one!" Aden said.

"Which one?"

"Tell us about the boy who lived!" Eric said.

"Yes that one." Aden agreed.

"Alright." She blushed a bit she was telling a story about her boyfriend. "Well once upon a time there was a new born baby boy his parents were thrilled he was their first born. Not everyone saw this child to be such a blessing..."

"LORD VOLDEMORT!" Jack said rolling around on his bed.

"Yes. Lord Voldemort the darkest wizard in all the world." Felicity stood up, "He did not like this baby. No when the baby turned one year old he attacked." Felicity picked up Jack, "He killed both his parents but the extraordinary part of this tale is the baby lived killing the most wretched man that ever lived!" She put Jack down "But something more extraordinary perhaps." The boys all got together in excitement they had never heard this part, "His story continues. When he was eleven he was whisked away to a magical castle where they teach young witches and wizards magic."

"Is that place real Felicity?"Eric asked mystified in his sister's story.

"You bet it is." She smiled grabbing Eric's hand and spinning him with her. "They teach potion brewing, spell casting, and even how to fly on broomsticks."

"I wanna go there!" Aden flipped over.

"When the boy who lived arrived at school a destiny waited him. He found a magical mirror it is said when you look in this mirror it tells you hearts true desire. He defeated evil yet again when the sorcerer's stone was in jeopardy. He saved everyone in the school from turmoil. In his second year he returned to find the-"

"What's the sorcerer's stone?"

"It's a magical stone that turns ordinary metal into gold. And makes an elixir of life when you drink this you can overcome any sickness and live forever." She went to Aden and grabbed his arm pulling him up to stand with her.

"Ooooo" The boys sighed in awe.

"In his second year he returned to find the chamber of secrets had been opened."

"What's that?" Eric asked.

"In a minute. the Chamber of Secrets had been opened. Suddenly everyone turns to the boy who lived thinking he had done this deed. It was not him but instead a man trapped waiting for the perfect moment to come back and seek his revenge on the school and the boy who lived. The Chamber, the boy who lived soon found out, was home to a big deadly snake. He defeated the snake and destroyed the object the man used to come into this world."

"I like snakes." Jack said rolling over Felicity laughed before continuing.

"He returned for his third year unable to see what would happen. He found that the man who was thought to have ratted out his parents to Voldemort had from escaped the highest security prison in the wizarding world. Believed to be coming back for the boy who lived. The boy who lived found out however this man was his father's best friend as well as his godfather."

"Oh no!" Eric said.

"But there was a twist. Suddenly everything came out into the open. It turned out this man didn't kill his father but it was another man. One of the boy who lived's teachers, he found out, was a werewolf! Though the authorities still found the boy who lived's godfather guilty they were going to kill him."

"No!" Jack said upset.

"But wait! The boy who lived had a friend who could time travel so they went back in time and saved the man."

"Yay!" Eric clapped.

" What happens next?"

"Well the story continues and if you believe it will continue through you as well... Okay guys time to sleep." She tucked in each off the boys kissed their heads and left going to her own room.

* * *

><p>"Hey Harry are you going home for the Holiday's for once?" Cedric asked before getting on the train.<p>

"Nah just saying goodbye to Felicity."

"Oh yeah I've been meaning to talk to you about her."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the day after the second challenge I decided to introduce myself. And it was really weird she like passed out into my arms. I was kind of scared at first and she woke up almost immediately she looked really scared. I asked her if she was okay but she ran away so I just left but I really want to know what happened."

"I'll talk to her." Harry said looking at Cedric with concern. "Have a good holiday."

"You too mate." Cedric left on to the train.

Harry looked up at the train then swiftly walked back to the castle and wrote Felicity a letter.

**Felicity, Cedric told me what happened are you okay? Please write me soon.**

* * *

><p>Felicity read the letter sadly, <strong>It's too complex to tell you over mail I tell you when I come back.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Felicity what's going on I'm worried about you. Did something happen? Are you sick? Is something wrong? Please tell me.<strong>

Felicity read the letter but instead of replying to it as she had the first one she put it on her vanity and saw it was midnight she went to bed with out a second thought of the letter from her worried boyfriend.


	12. Chapter 12 Screw the Law

The court date had arrived much to Felicity's despair. **Today's the court date I'll see you tomorrow. **Felicity sent her letter she wouldn't tell him what she had seen yet the least she could do is keep him was her last day for holiday. She was dressing Aden up very nice for the court. The other boys were too young to go with them so they were being dropped off at a friend's house.

"Felicity I'm scared." Aden said truthfully.

"I know Aden, but no matter what happens I want you to be brave because if we win your mom is going to cry and ask you to hug he. I want you to stand tall and show how brave you are."

"No fear." He smiled quoting an old movie.

"No fear." Felicity stood up rustling up his hair. He gave her a hug.

* * *

><p>"The defendant would like to call Felicity Black to the stand." The lawyer announced.<p>

Felicity made her way up to the stand.

"Could you tell us why or why not Aden Truscott should stay in the foster home?"

"Aden has always said that our family was his real family he loves us, he is very interactive with the family. He just loves it, he has never expressed pain in being away from his real parents never expressed a want to even go back to live with them."

"Could you tell us what exactly what you think would happen if he went back."

"To be quite honest I think they would go back to their old habits. "

"Keep in mind she has met and conversed with these people. Please continue."

"They don't seem capable parents in my eyes. They are known to have temper flares."

"Could you tell us about a time this has occurred?"

"One time they had come to try and talk to Aden and his mother flipped over the table because Aden refused to talk to her."

"No further questions your honor."

"Thank you would the persecutor like to cross question?"

"Yes your honor. Miss. Black why, may I ask, are you in this foster family?"

"My father was unable to care for me and I was put under the care of my aunt who abused me mentally and physically. "

"Do you think this has an effect on your character?"

" It would on anyone's part. Am I incorrect?"

"Miss. Black would you consider yourself an honest person?"

"I do."

"what grades do you get in school?"

"A's sir."

"Excuse me your honor theses questions are irrelevant to the case."

"I will tie them together in a minute."

"Proceed."

"Miss. Black I have been informed that you go to boarding school. That means you spend time away from Aden is that correct? You only see him so often could that mean you have just never seen him want to be back with his real family?"

"We are his real family."

"Maybe he is to you but maybe the feeling is not mutual."

_Son of a B****_ "No further questions your honor."

"Miss Black you may sit." Felicity stood trying not to kill the prosecuting lawyer.

* * *

><p>"The diction will be made tomorrow morning." The judge announced.<p>

"Tomorrow but I'll be gone then." Felicity said helplessly to her foster parents.

"We'll write you as soon as we know what's happening alright." Her mother looked at her as if trying to inspire false hope.

* * *

><p>The next day Felicity got on the Hogwarts express reluctantly. On the way back she found herself scared out of her mind she had to know what was happening with her brother.<p>

"Hey Felicity." She looked up and saw Cedric come into her compartment.

"Hello."

"How was your break?" He asked trying to make small talk.

"I might lose my brother but otherwise alright." She looked up and saw his sullen face, "So your here to ask what happened right?"

"Yes." He looked at her sympathetically. She felt the train jerk signifying they had arrived.

" I saw you... die." Felicity said plainly seeing his eyebrows shoot up she took her things and left the compartment.

Felicity walked straight off the train without a second thought without turning around.

"Felicity." She looked and saw Harry running to her."I've missed you"

"I've missed you too." She said sincerely.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

She knew what he wanted to know so instead she led him toward a secluded area of the castle telling him about the trial. Felicity steered him unknowingly to the back of the castle.

"Well I'm sure that-"

"Okay now I can tell you." Felicity pulled him into the shadow of the castle. She told him everything that had happened in her dream, "But the weirdest part was when Cedric introduced himself. When I touched his hand I was brought back to those exact same images." Felicity finished.

"So do you think that maybe..."

"The rest of them could be true... I really hope not" Felicity, "Because that would mean my dad would be next. I'm really hoping that the rest are things I can change." She looked down into the grass and sighed heavily.

"Well all we can do is try. Whatever happens, happens we can't do it all." Harry pulled her into a hug. She feel detached from every kind of emotion in that one moment she felt inhuman. She felt like her hope was fading like she was going away.

"Come on let's go inside." She said leading the way with his hand in hers with her heart still heavy.

* * *

><p>By diner that evening her spirits had been lifted she was again happy, she had forgotten about her dream. She had a high hope her brother would stay with her. That hope would soon be tampered with.<p>

"So I was so close to just-" Hermione was telling a story when a letter dropped in Felicity's hand. She looked at the letter then back at her friends then back to the letter.

"Dear god."Felicity didn't want to open the letter. "You open it." Felicity held out the letter to Hermione, "I can't handle this right now." Hermione took the letter reluctantly.

"Dear Felicity, " Hermione started, "Well after ten long hours in the court room the jury has finally made a diction. They are giving Aden's family one year to prepare their lives and home for the return of their son. He is currently locked in his bathroom and refusing to go back we ask that you write a letter to explain to him that it is out of our hands. We hope that you are settled in and we trust that you are taking good care of yourself take care, Yours Truly Mom and Dad."

"Crap." Felicity said simply slamming her face into the marble Gryffindor table.

"I'm so sorry Felicity " Hermione put down the letter.

"Their idiots to do that to him." Harry put his hand on her back. Everyone in the hall was staring at her considering the noise that she had made hitting the table.

"Why can't someone smack the damned judges with the book of rules say 'this is retarded and needs to be changed so do it?' Why do they have to be idiots?" Felicity lifted her head.

"Screw the damned law Felicity you have a year left with your brother. " Ron said encouragingly.

"Are you saying I should get him arrested?" Felicity laughed

"Well if it comes to that talk to Harry the only reason he's not rotting in Azkaban is because he's the boy who lived." Ron said smugly

"Of course." Felicity laughed. "It's just oh well no use bellyaching about it. He's leaving and there's nothing I can do about it." She almost smiled. "S what else happened while I was gone?"

"Well as I was saying..."

* * *

><p><em>Alright you ready for it? Are you ready for the final challenge, mega sweetness, and Mrs. Weasley being a complete and utter b****? Are you ready for it? I am it'll be out soon k see you then!<em>


	13. Chapter 13 The Simple Joys of Womanhood

Felicity felt an unusual calm sensation the past few weeks. She had let go she remembered what she had said at her sister's funeral. ' If they have taught me anything it's don't be afraid to let go' She had taken those few words to heart. She didn't constantly think of what she could have changed, she didn't constantly think about it she left that thought all alone in the farthest reaches of her mind.

Felicity found herself enjoying life more and more as she let go of the things that weren't directly in her face at the present time.

"I'm telling you this potions test will be easy." Felicity said to Ron walking to their exams.

"I just don't want to fail"

"I don't know anyone who does Ron." Harry said holding Felicity's hand.

"You'll be fine I'll be sitting next to you because you've pissed Hermione off enough. Trust me you're ready."

Well he was ready but someone else wasn't as prepared. Let's just say when you match Neville with Seamus you get... well a.

"FIRE!" Somebody on the Slytherin side of the room screamed as something in the two boys cauldron exploded in fire. Felicity grabbed Ron's shirt and brought him under the desk with her.

"Jesus Christ who put them in a group together?" Felicity said putting her potions book over her head as fire spat out.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Ron said ducking out of the way. Felicity looked out from under the desk there was chaos running throughout the dungeon. Kids were running around screaming like a bunch of first years.

Suddenly it wasn't fire that was shooting out all over it was water. Felicity got out from the desk and saw Professor Snape was making the whole room rain which made even more panic spread in the room.

"Hey" Felicity saw Harry emerge from under his desk.

"Hey this is just like one of our dates." He came over to her unfazed by the raining room.

"Us ending up wet." She laughed coming closer to him and slipping falling into his arms.

"And one of us on top of each other." He caught her as he brought her up to a kiss.

"Okay he didn't see." She whispered turning around to see Neville and Seamus being scolded. She turned around and kissed him returning to help Ron who she just know realized was stuck.

"Alright class thanks to these two idiots I will inspect how far you've gotten on you potions and that will be your grade." He spat angrily."Sit!"

Everyone drenched in water sat in their customary seats, filled up their viles with half made potions, put them on Snape's desk, and left for their next class.

* * *

><p>"Ugh my shoes are filled with water!" Hermione complained. Squishing in her shoes to ancient ruins class for their exam.<p>

"Yeah my shirt and pants are stuck to my body." Felicity said trying to flick off any extra water.

"Hey sexy. You seem to be more and more noticeable every time I see you." Felicity and Hermione turned to see one of the Durmgstrang boys was walking casually over to them. "And we have Krum's petite girl friend. So sexy why don't you and I get intimate?"

"Are you high? Get off of me" Felicity struggled from his grip.

"What's the matter sexy not much for the intimate way alright." He turned her around and tried to kiss her now it was set in stone he WAS high. Felicity fought him trying to break free but he was very strong.

Then, "Bastard." Hermione punched him in the face knocking him to the ground. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Aw come on girly I was just messing around but if you really want to join in on the fun." He grabbed her and pulled her down trying to do whatever it was he wanted to do to Felicity. Felicity tried to grab at Hermione she managed to pull her free and in the process knock the boy into a corner.

He grabbed at both of them and once again someone came to their rescue. This time it was Viktor and Harry. Viktor had knocked the boy to the ground and Harry had come soon after.

"Her-moi-ne are you alright?" He asked she didn't say anything she just fell into his arms before coming back to herself.

"I'll be fine."

"Felicity why do you always find trouble?" Harry laughed letting her hug him.

"It finds me! The douche was high or something and tried to rape me and Hermione." Felicity laughed. "I've got a final to take." She looked at him still soaking.

"So do I." He said kissed her lightly.

Felicity would have left with Hermione but she was still being held by Viktor so she made her way to her last finale all on her own.

* * *

><p>"Well Harry it seems as though the moment of truth has arrived." Felicity smiled as she met him at breakfast.<p>

"Don't remind me." He cut her off.

"I'm just teasing. " She sat down and kissed his cheek. "Why the long face? Your done after today you know free."

"I can't stop thinking about what you told me, Felicity what if that does happen?" Harry said sincerely.

She put his head on her shoulder, "Things happen for a reason whether it's just to screw with you, or if it will pave a pathway to a better life there is a reason." She smiled looking down at him and kissed his cheek.

"I don't want to see the guy die though." Harry laughed sitting up.

"Well we've all seen death in one form or another. Come on now." She laughed.

"I love you Felicity."

"Oh were on the I love you status now okay then. I love you Harry. James. Potter." She laughed kissing him with every name and finally holding out the last kiss.

"Oh dear lord." They heard a woman speak. They turned and saw Mrs. Weasley standing in horror as if something just died.

"Mum it's okay they just kissed." Bill came out prepared to catch her if she fainted which she did it just so happens.

* * *

><p><em>Well wasn't that touchingpainful. Yeah sorry 'bout that Felicity you're so going to get it. Mrs. Weasley is like her son and you are just well... Siruis Black's daughter. I hope you all aren't bored because the good stuff is just coming that's right more with Mrs. Weasley and Bill trying to make sure she doesn't kill Felicity. I think that covers it Love you all! _


	14. Chapter 14 Keeping Yourself Calm

"Mum! Mum!" Bill yelled at her.

"Oh dear god... We've killed her." Felicity turned back to Harry.

"We!" Mrs. Weasley came back, "You my dear should dismount." Felicity looked the woman in the face and turned to face the table.

"Excuse me ma'am I think we have gotten off on the wrong foot last time we met. Hi I'm Felicity Black" Felicity stood to face her.

"Oh mum stop this." Bill tried to grab at her.

"You think you're so smug don't you like you can just walk into his life like this?" Mrs. Weasley stood tall.

"Like what? What did I do?" Felicity retaliated

"Come with me real quick." Harry grabbed her arm and dragged her away. "Felicity calm down."

"What did I do?"

"Well she is protective is all and I'm like one of her sons."

"I know it's just I didn't do anything and all of a sudden I'm the bad guy."

"I don't think she gotten over Ron fighting for you instead of being with her. It was the first time he's really stood up for someone like that. You know yelling and all."

"Why does she have a problem with me kissing you?" Felicity felt foolish for asking.

"Well she doesn't really like being close I guess." Harry shrugged unsure how to answer.

"Alright... Wait does this mean..." She looked at him. "Jerk." She laughed hitting him playfully.

"It's just one day please and then tonight we can be all alone just at the after party. It'll be okay maybe you'll get to know why she hates you."

"When hell freezes over. But I'll do it." She kissed him and they waited till they saw Bill bring out Mrs. Weasley.

* * *

><p>"Mum what was that?" Bill said looking at his mother with an angry face.<p>

"Did you see that tramp all over Harry?"

"Mum she's not a tramp! From what Ron has told me she seems extraordinary... Oh Mum you're not believing the _prophet _over your own son are you?"

"This girl seems to have enough of her own problems lord knows that boy doesn't need more problems."

"From what I've seen just now they seem happy together. From what Ron's told me she's nice and happy. According to Ginny she's like a sister to her, she says she's always helping others and doesn't let her past tamper her present. She bought Ginny her dress for the ball she made up those girls to be beautiful."

"Makeup doesn't make a girl pretty."

"No but it gives her security and confidence. Come on mum I read the letter she sent I have never seen Ginny that happy. What do you have against her?"

"She's not good for him."

"How do you know?"

"Sometimes a mother knows."

" Mum A you're not his mum. B he can handle her, he chose her, he knew what he was doing. Are you still hoping he'll end up with Ginny?" His mother was silent for a bit,

"Ginny had the biggest crush on him."

"Mum... It's his life He can make choices on his own. Get to know her you may like her."

"That's definitly out of the question."

"Mum, we're here so he can spend time with those he loves that includes his girlfriend-"

"Don't call that... Slut his girlfriend."

"Mum she's not a slut, and she is his girlfriend... and they really like one another from what I have just seen they might even be in love."

"They're just kids they don't know love"

"These kids have been through so much more than any kid should go through. They're mature kids and they may be in love, but mum it's not your choice so put on a smile and let's leave because they are staring."

Mrs. Weasley saw that they were in fact starring and she allowed her son to lead the way to the young couple.

"Good to see you Harry, Hi Felicity I'm Bill."

"Nice to meet you Bill."

* * *

><p>Well Felicity did simmer down but that wasn't the case with Mrs. Weasley. whether they were simply taking a walk holding hands, or if Harry put his arm around her Mrs. Weasley put a quick end to it. Felicity kept her own composure and held her head high after all she didn't know what a mother was SUPPOSED to do. She didn't ever have one after all, the closest she ever had was her aunt Bella and she was pretty sure mothers aren't supposed to beat their children.<p>

"So Harry," Mrs. Weasley spoke up when they reached the courtyard of the castle, "How did you two get together?"

"Well, I took her to the Yule ball and it was different from the beginning of the dance. That night she took quite a beating for me. The next day I took her to the hospital wing and we've been together ever since." Harry said bringing Felicity closer.

"Well that sure is romantic congratulations I suppose." Bill smiled making light of the conversation.

"Well Felicity do you get into fights often?"

"I try my hardest not to let my temper get the best of me. Sometimes yes, and sometimes when it may not be rightfully deserved. I guess you just grow to be a bit violent in the way I was raised."

"Well you're not forcing Harry to stay in this relationship are you?"

"Mum..." Bill sighed.

"I wouldn't force Harry to stay in this relationship if he didn't want to stay. I give him full freedom."

"It's true Mrs. Weasley she even saw Fleur kiss me on the cheek she didn't over react or anything." Harry defended her.

" Let's change the subject." Bill suggested.

"Let's Bill I haven't heard much of you tell me about your job." Felicity leaned in also wanting to change topics.

Bill went off to talk about his job and Felicity just listened intrigued by it. Harry smiled and sat listening as well. Mrs. Weasley however was staring at Felicity as if trying to read her mind.

"What do you two plan on doing after you're through with school?" Mrs. Weasley asked when Bill had finished.

"Well I don't really know, I'm deciding if I should be a healer, or an auror." Felicity answered.

"You certainly have high expectations for yourself. Any reason?"

"I like to push myself to be more than I am currently. I work hard in school and I think I could handle it."

"Maybe we should walk around a bit." Bill suggested.

"sure it's a great day out." Harry said helping Felicity up. They walked around for a bit before Harry and Felicity left so he could prepare for the tournament.

"So was it that bad?" Harry asked holding her hand as they walked to the Quidditch field.

"It wasn't but she kept making things really awkward." Felicity smiled."So Harry, are we on the I love you level?"

He turned her and stopped her. "I'd like to be." He said sheepishly.

"Alright, then." She kissed him, "Then I love you." He blushed and they walked to the changing area.

"Is this where I leave?"

"Not yet." Harry spun her around, grabbed her waist and hugged her.

"You scared?" She asked honestly.

"A bit... I just don't want anything bad to happen." He held her closer.

"I just... All I know is you won't die. If my vision is right Harry, I want you to stay strong and fight for yourself. I want you to fight, so that you can live okay?"

"I will." He whispered in her ear.

"Promise?"

"Promise." He kissed her and they didn't let go for a while it was just them all alone, with no one else in the world. Just as it had been at the dance.

"I love you." She said calmly.

"I love you too." He hugged her again.

"Man you two don't waste any time do you?" Cedric laughed coming in to the changing room with Cho.

"Is that a good thing?"Felicity smiled.

"Yes." Cho said, "I can't even get him to call me Hun. You've got him wrapped around your little finger."

"Cho." Cedric laughed,

"See."

"I wouldn't say her little finger.." Harry laughed. Still holding on to Felicity.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Hermione walked in with Viktor.

"Harry's got it bad for Felicity." Cho laughed sitting down with Cedric.

"Alright then." Hermione laughed her eyes getting bigger.

Fleur walked in with the three headmasters behind her.

"Alright Champions tonight is your last challenge"

Everyone shouted in excitement.

"I hope you're all prepared, we will start in fifteen minutes. Anyone who is not a champion is now being asked to leave.

They all turned to hug one another, "Don't die." Felicity laughed hugging Harry.

"I'll try." He brought her to a kiss before allowing her to leave with Hermione and Cho.

* * *

><p>"Well Hello Hermione." Mrs. Weasley greeted warmly as he girls took their seats.<p>

"Hey Ron." Felicity sat down next to him

"Hey I can't wait for this match!"

"I agree it'll be the best one yet!"

"Students! Family! Friends! I welcome all of you to the final challenge of the TRI-WIZARD TOURNAMENT! " The announcer screeched getting the crowd excited. "We have a great show for you all tonight. Let's introduce our competitors." After they had finished that the competition began. The crowd was enticed by the whole thing finding it hard to stay looking at one competitor.

Felicity was just enjoying the thrill of it all. When she saw the green light go into the sky she was unfazed seeing that it was Fleur followed by Viktor which did in fact scare Hermione.

Felicity looked back down to see Harry coming out of the maze with Cedric by his side they looked at one another and both grabbed at the cup. What happened next happened in slow motion.

She watched all of a sudden petrified Harry and Cedric disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>See warned you Mrs. Weasley really doesn't like other girls much... Any way we all know what happens next or do you?<em>


	15. Chapter 15 Fighting for What it's Worth

Felicity knew what was happening. Everyone was still silence fell all around. Felicity knew that she would never see Cedric alive again, she knew that if he did come back he'd be dead. She walked to the stairs and down on to the field all alone she stood beside herself.

She thought to herself _mom if you can hear this lend me a piece of you. Let me see what's happening to them. _She touched the pedestal and saw a man. Change the trophy into a portkey she saw where it led and she saw Cedric fall, dead.

"It's a portkey!" She shouted to the crowd, "Someone planed this." Just as she got everyone's attention with her words green shot into the air behind her. She looked up at the smoke. She watched it form into a skull with a musty line come out of its mouth that soon turned into a snake. Felicity closed her eyes again this was too much.

She transported herself to Harry's side mentally. She watched as Wormtail cut off his hand and drop it into the cauldron just as it had been in her dream. She breathed deeply she saw those catlike red eyes crawl their way out of the cauldron.

When she opened her eyes again, chaos had ensued people were screaming. People were running from the stands. Felicity found that all she could do was stare blankly at the dark mark.

She had remembered seeing that same mark on her Aunt Bella's arm. It was in her Uncle Regulas's room, it was in her grandmother and grandfather's room.

She had remembered her father tell her stories linked to that mark, linked to her family. He told her there was nothing worse in the world, that it broke his family. Thus making that mark a part of her history.

It brought back too many memories. Felicity's head began to spin she found it was almost to strong. It was like she was being pushed underwater.

"He's dead!" Felicity looked down coming back to herself. She saw Harry on the ground with Cedric next to him. "He's dead."

"Harry" Felicity got on the ground turned him around and let him cry in her arms.

"You were right Felicity Voldemort he's back."

"I didn't want to be right." She let a tear fall of her own,

" excuse me" Professor Moody broke the crowd and took Harry from Felicity's arms. Instinctively she followed assuming he was taking Harry to the Hospital wing. She had just now realized his leg was dripping blood she could have sworn she saw his bone.

It didn't take very long for her to realize he wasn't going to the hospital wing.

He opened the door to his office. He had thought he had closed it but there was a crack in between the room and the door.

Felicity listened to their whole conversation she slipped the door open very slowly till she could fit in the room. She closed it to the way it was originally.

She saw her professor freaking out and his face twitching. Felicity saw Harry screaming in pain. She then acted solely on what she knew.

She crept behind her professor and punched him in the face. Then shouted, "Stupefy!"

"Protego!" He said before covering his face.

"Harry!"

"Behind you!" Harry screamed in pain.

Behind her stood Barty Crouch Jr. "Expelliarmus!" She shouted in shock.

He shoved her out of the way knocking her to the floor. "Imperturbable curse!" he shouted seizing his opportunity to lock both of them in.

"Stupefy!" She shouted he moved right out of the way.

"Petrificus Totalus!" He shouted it soon became a game of shouting spell and dodging out of their way.

"Hello is anyone in their?" Felicity heard her professors shout.

"Screw it!" Felicity said changing into her animagus lunging herself at him. She slapped him with her claws before he reacted.

" Homorphus!" He shouted turning her back into a human and flinging her at the window. Her head rebounded cracking the window.

"What's happening!" They couldn't get in.

"Incendio!" Fire came out the end of his wand Felicity moved lethargically standing to face her opponent.

" Petrificus Totalus" She cried out he was unable to dodge this time Felicity fell to the ground still awake on all fours. "Alohomora!" She opened the door slightly, breathing heavily.

"What's happening?" McGonagall, Dumbledore, Fudge and Snape came into the room. Felicity had blood running down her face she had hit her head in the process of her little battle.

"Long story!"Felicity laughed the best she could. Dumbledore took Harry from the room and Felicity found her vision blurred.

"Felicity are you okay?" McGonagall came to her as if to help her up. Felicity stood reluctantly but fell back to the ground still conscious.

"Sorry about that." Felicity said on the ground.

"What did you do to him?" Snape said in shock.

"I think I used the body binding curse." She said blinking away her tiredness."Why did I kill him?"

"No. But he's covered in blood." Snape said again with more shock

"Some of that might be mine." She said still groggy. She had not just that cut on the side of her face. She had one in her left leg, her lower abdomen, and a few on her back that she didn't know were there.

"We should get you to the hospital wing." Her professor tried yet again to bring her, to her feet. As before Felicity's legs had gone limp and she fell to the floor.

"Alright forget that! Severus help me with her!" Never before had Felicity been in more of an awkward situation. Having Snape carry her to the hospital wing. His face read that he just wanted to drop her, runaway, and disinfect himself.

When they reached the hospital wing they were greeted with a worried Madam Pomfrey and a few creeped out students.

"Felicity what was that?" Ron asked when Madam Pomfrey had healed her leaving chocolate on her night stand.

" Oh admit it that made your night." Felicity laughed to herself.

"It... yeah it did. Anyway what happened,"

Felicity gave an abridged version of the events that had transpired in the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, and it wasn't long before she was repeating the story to everyone there and eventually Harry had come to the room.

"Hey what's up?" Felicity said eating a bit of her chocolate.

"Like I said before Voldemort is back, and Cedric is dead." Harry said sadly.

"I know... " She trailed off not sure if he even wanted to be comforted.

"Hey Harry you missed it Felicity was carried in by Snape."Ron laughed.

"You should have seen his face." Felicity laughed trying to lighten the mood. It worked until Dumbledore, and Fudge came to the room of course. They fought for a while before Fudge stormed off and Dumbledore spoke to Harry.

"... and Felicity." Dumbledore finished his conversation

"Hm?"

"Keep up the good work. You've put a lot of work into your studies and tonight you showed that you are smart in not just books, but in heart, and action" The old man winked at her and left.

* * *

><p><em>Yay Felicity's useful! Yes almost done with fourth year! Almost time for more Sirius, Voldemort, a memory with Bellatrix (the crazy b**** love her), and in fifth year you'll see more of Uncle Remus! See you then! <em>


	16. Chapter 16 Writen In Your Heart

Felicity was in her last transfiguration class for the year nothing was really happening everyone was just conversing with one another when suddenly,

"Felicity may I see you after class?" McGonagall went behind her.

"Alright." At the end of class Felicity made her way up to McGonagall, "Yes ma'am?"

"Come with me." She led her into her office. "I've seen you grow up Felicity, this year and last year to be exact." She was moving things around, "I was, I won't say worried when you were placed in my house I was surprised. You didn't seem-"

"Like a Gryffindor?"

"In plain text, I was doubtful with your placement. When you were in my class I thought you belonged with Ravenclaw, and when Dumbledore told me about your father I saw no trace of him in you. But there was something there, a fire if you will. You felt you had to prove your worth, you were so determined again a quality of a Ravenclaw.

"I saw you wanted to thrive where ever you were. In your second year I will never forget when everyone found the writing on the wall, you weren't scared in fact you looked ready to fight. You looked as if nothing would stop you. You stood there studying the wall until I pushed you along. That was when I knew you were brave.

"Severus told me about the dueling incident, he said he came back and saw you looking around the room. He didn't move or do anything he just watched you I think he was astonished at how such a small timid girl could be so brave in looking around trying to find anything to go off of.

"Then last year, you gained a new light in your eye a new drive. That drive was to help your father, to help those you love. Last year I watched you grow up. I saw you not only face your fears, but I saw you face the world. I did actually watch your fight with Peter Pettigrew. I saw you stand up to your professor, I saw you become your animagus. It made me quite proud to see you stand up like you did.

"When I heard what you did for your father when you stood up to the minister, that's when you gained a new respect in my eyes. I saw you as less of a child, and more of a girl who had a story that needed to be told. I saw a girl with a new look at the world.

"This year you showed that you can be afraid, I watched you crumble but you always came back. You never let what was get in the way of what is. Sometimes being afraid reminds people you're not made of stone, showing people you're scared makes you stronger.

"And then last night. You didn't miss a beat you let your situation sink in and you ran with it. You gave yourself the chance to save him. You didn't let what fear you have trump you courage. It didn't even occur to you that you could get seriously hurt, you kept what you were fighting for in sight. That showed me more than anything you were willing to die for who you love, or any cause for that matter. you showed me that you are a Gryffindor.

"You also have given in to your mothers ability grown into it I suppose." McGonagall pulled out a silver chain, "She was the best seer we've seen in a while and I'm sure that you're not far behind. She was after all head girl. Your mother was very narrow minded, stubborn, and kept her life to herself. I don't honestly see why your father fell for her, nonetheless she wasn't fearless she had her down falls. One of them I believe was doing things that she knew were wrong. Whenever she did though she would prepare for their downward spiral. That didn't change when it came to you."

"Me?"

"Yes, She knew she wouldn't get to know you so instead she left you this to remember her." McGonagall held out the chain it had a star charm on it. "It's rightfully yours."

Felicity took it and an inscription read, _whenever you are in need there will always be a dream to help you through. "_Why did you have this?"

"actually Sybil had it, when she got the job here she gave it to me. She said she couldn't bear to give it to her daughter I'm sure you know she was your mothers best friend."

"Yes" Felicity still examined the inscription.

"Those two were glued to the hip. They shared a life time together, and probably more. Well I wanted to tell you that your hard work wasn't ever recognized so next year Gryffindor will start off with one hundred points."

"Thank you professor."

"you should go tomorrow you'll be going home."

"I don't have a home ma'am. More like two places that are crooked and not quite right."

"Miss. Black, that's what a home is. A place you're welcome no matter how off set... See you next year Miss. Black" She smiled broadly.

"See you next year, Professor" she smiled leaving the room, with more pride in her heart then when she made Gryffindor house. She admired the locket that changed the moment she looked at it, _Home is where your heart longs to be._ Felicity smiled at it more she looked up at the blue sky as she exited the castle, Felicity had realized that she did have a home or at least she could have a home if she wanted one.

* * *

><p>The next day was the last day of school, Felicity knew that everyone would also be saying goodbye to a fellow student. She felt she had said her good-byes a long time ago. she made her way down to the Hall, she was more than likely the only person smiling.<p>

She wanted to be as happy as she could be. She found it to be an easy task, misery had been part of her life for awhile it didn't get to her like the dementors no longer had an effect on her.

She sat at the table with Harry who didn't seem as depressed as everyone else. Professor Sprout made a speech about Cedric causing many to cry but not Felicity. What Dumbledore said next shocked her most

"May I have your attention please. I know that you will be exposed to your parents and the media but before you leave I want to tell you the truth. Voldemort has returned." The feast began everyone's hearts heavy. Felicity looked down at her mother's necklace _Strength is born in the deep silence of long-suffering hearts; not amid joy. _Felicity found this to be true. The necklace reads what is paining it's wearer in turn gliding them with a light nudge in the right direction.

After the feast Dumbledore stood again, "After a long year of twist and turns we end it here. With friends, we have met new people here, made relationships that will last forever. Some of us leave today and never return, but the heart inside of us always will come back our spirits will return eventually.

"Nothing will ever be the same for all of you, whether it was your first or last year Hogwarts will be a mark in your life you will never leave behind. Though you may leave here today physically you will never truly be gone.

"Hogwarts isn't just a school, it's a home, a place where knowledge is always given, It's a place that gives you hope when you feel like you should have none."

Felicity could see he was looking at her.

"In your lives you will be face with many challenges and hardships. But if you take away from your houses what you have learned you will always find a way. Through Kindness and Friendship, Ambition and Resourcefulness, Wisdom and Creativity, or Courage and Loyalty. These virtues are valued above all else to your house and you take something from each house, take away a lesson. Through these you will find you are never at a loss or shortcoming." Dumbledore took a seat and applause erupted through the hall.

Felicity found herself touched by her headmaster's words she was misty eyed. She stood up and soon everyone followed her example. She found it very inspiring.

When she sat down she looked down her locket read something new, _Courage is resistance to fear, mastery of fear, not absence of fear. _She found that in this saying was a message summing up her year. She looked into McGonagall's eyes and smiled, McGonagall winked at her before they were escorted to the train.

* * *

><p>"Alright we did it." Felicity said as she sat on the train.<p>

"I don't know how but we made it." Harry sat next to her.

Ron and Hermione filed in as well with Ginny, Fred, and George behind her.

"Hey Felicity can we see your necklace?" Ron asked

"Sure" She laughed.

When it touched Ron's hand the inscription changed. _Life isn't about finding yourself, it's about creating yourself. _"Bloody Hell. What is this?"

"My mum enchanted it, when you touch it. It reads what's in your heart and it kind of helps you learn something."

Hermione picked up the necklace, _wisdom is not a product of schooling, but of the lifelong attempt to acquire it._ Hermione laughed a bit at the message.

"That explains a lot doesn't it Hermione?" Fred joked taking his turn. _Together forever, never apart. Maybe in distance, but never in heart._ Fred smiled at it he knew who the necklace meant.

He handed to his brother, he smiled when it didn't change.

It was passed to Ginny, _many of the great achievements of the world were accomplished by tired and discouraged men who kept working. _Ginny was taken aback by the saying but after careful consideration found it to be true.

It was handed to Harry _All truths are easy to understand once they are discovered; the point is to discover them. _He smiled down at it he was seeking the truth after all.

"It's supposed to make you think. I don't know why my mum wasn't in Ravenclaw, she was head girl in Hufflepuff instead." Felicity took the necklace back in her hand and put it back on, _Whatever happens hold onto hope._ "So what was yours about?"

"Finding yourself." Ron laughed as if he didn't believe it.

"Wisdom is not in schooling." Hermione said softly.

"Having a best friend." Fred and George said together.

"Never giving up." Ginny smiled.

"the truth." Harry said plainly

"Holding onto hope" Felicity said sincerely, "And it describes me in every word."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you realize that I am crying over this. None of those quots are mine except the first two. I hope you've enjoyed her fourth year! Because I am not done one more chapter, then on with year five! I hope it wasn't to mushy for you I wanted it to be like growing into something new coming closer to your destiny things like that. I'll see you all soon! LOVE YOU ALL!<em>


	17. Chapter 17 Closing a Truely Great Day

The whole ride back was a pleasant experience. Felicity smiled the whole way and many memories were made. When they reached the station Felicity didn't feel like where she was going was a bad place.

She felt comfortable with where she was.

"So I'll write every other day." Felicity said with Harry's arm around her.

"Every other day?"

"Yes! that way you'll have something to look forward to, and Hedwig will get a break." She laughed he kissed her head. "Alright, I send you a letter tomorrow." She turned around at the sight of Mrs. Weasley,

"I'll be waiting" He smiled broadly kissing her before she walked away. Felicity made her way out over to Ron and Hermione hugging them goodbye as well as Fred, George, and Ginny. She smiled at the sight of families being reunited, at the kids who smiled at their parents their families. They'd run to each others arms, sharing a moment to be close. _Maybe some day that will be me, with my dad._

* * *

><p>It had been two days of summer vacation Felicity had written Harry twice that day. She had found out her home was right outside his town. Felicity was taking the boys to the park and they were going to meet there.<p>

Felicity made her way to the park it was a twenty minute walk to the park. With three rowdy boys jumping and running the whole way there. Felicity saw Harry sitting on a swing all by himself.

"Hey!" She smiled waving at him.

"Hey!" He got up to hug her. "So these are your brothers."

"Yeah, they love it here." She smiled

They took the boys on the see-saw, and chased them around the whole playground.

"Felicity can we go on the swings?" Eric jumped up as if to signal her to push him.

She stood directally behind him and pushed his swing. Aden came and got himself in the air all on his own. Jack went over as well letting his big sister push him higher and higher.

Felicity looked over and saw Harry watching. He looked at her and waved, Felicity rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand pushing him onto a swing set.

"Come on!" she laughed while sitting on his lap and pushing off the ground so they could swing as well. She could tell Harry was nervous because he was clutching her hands that were holding the chain. She laughed once again taking her hands away making him uneasy. They were swinging themselves and were going rather high, Felicity's arms went straight up. She leaned her head back and planted a warm kiss on his cheek, "Just let go."

"Okay," He smiled grabbing her hands completely forgetting they were swinging. He kissed her kindly before they fell onto the grassy park ground. "Sorry!" He laughed getting off of her.

"It's alright, no harm done." She stood taking his outstretched hand. He twirled her to his chest and firmly kissed her.

"Looks like your cousin is getting some action big D"

"What the heck kind of name is big D?" Felicity said in response to the faint voice not cursing in front of her brothers.

Harry laughed, "That's why I love you." He hugged her. She turned and saw an older boy no younger than sixteen she guessed, walking as if trying to show off some form of swag. He had blonde hair, wasn't very chubby but had a bit still, and a face that made Felicity think he was stupid.

"So, Potter, finally found a girl willing to deal with you? Hey babe, you're way too hot to be the likes of him why don't you give Dudley here some of that." He motioned her. She couldn't help but chuckle, A) babe? What the hell was that for? B) First big D now Dudley what kind of names do they have in the muggle world? C) he thought she was hot and wanted her body... gross.

"First of all I have a name unlike you. You have some mutant queer name it's Felicity. Second who are you?"

"I'm this blokes cousin "

"Oh that's who you are in that case..." She winked at Harry and walked sensually towards Dudley. His eyebrows lifted to say he liked what he was seeing. She punched his nose then kneed his stomach. "I'll keep that in mind, "

"Don't mess wif Felicity!" Eric hid behind Harry, for Dudley was three times bigger than him.

"Yeah back off." Jack and Aden came over.

"Aw Potters got a little girlfriend to save him." One of his four friends said in a baby voice.

"Hm..." Felicity examined the boys before taking each of them down, for no reason at all. "Alright, well we should go." Felicity turned she had only a scratch or two on her right arm.

"Alright," He kissed her, "Will I see you again this summer?"

"If you're lucky." She smiled her arms wrapped around his neck, She kissed him again.

"Goodbye love." He let her go, and she walked away a bit getting her brothers together. She waved at him before disappering.

* * *

><p><em>Alright really short chapter, I'm realy excited about the next story... section... thing because for the first time you will see her intract with her dad. You'll learn more about her relationship with her dad, as well as a few other odds and ends that will make fifth year hopefully better than this one. This one was a lot of lovey dovey stuff in the next four editions she will get to kick more but and more will happen I really wanted to post this as soon as I could. I have written this in under a month. The next part will be called 'A Twisted Fairytale' *claps* I have finished this story in under a month!<em>


	18. Chapter 18 Ready to Start

_Hey guys new editions up a twisted fairytale! I'm really excited with this one I'm ready to get her story kickstarted again! I'm still taking in ideas for her progress through out her fifth year if you have an idea leave a comment, I will listen I always do. I really do love everyone for reading because I really do love this story. Okay this time it's done again it's a Twisted Fairy Tale!_


End file.
